<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Illicit Affairs by shelbsofawesome</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27899977">Illicit Affairs</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shelbsofawesome/pseuds/shelbsofawesome'>shelbsofawesome</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Illicit Affairs [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Anal Sex, Angst, Choking, Dress Up, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smoking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:35:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>22,486</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27899977</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shelbsofawesome/pseuds/shelbsofawesome</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Luffy didn’t know he was married at first. Okay, that’s not really the whole truth. A guy that fucking hot can’t be single. Plus, Luffy saw the wedding ring the second night Law came to Sora.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Illicit Affairs [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136501</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>83</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. It’s born from just one single glance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>That’s the thing about illicit affairs</b>
</p>
<p>    Luffy didn’t know he was married at first. Okay, that’s not really the whole truth. A guy that fucking hot can’t be single. He was also on his phone most of the time, texting someone. Plus, Luffy saw the wedding ring the second night he came to <em> Sora </em>. </p>
<p>    One of Luffy’s roommates had started up the place a couple of months ago and was having trouble keeping a waitstaff on deck. Problem living in a college town, most of its inhabitants chose partying over making money. His adopted dad owned a series of restaurants in the town and offered to send some of his employees over but Sanji was too proud to accept the assistance. </p>
<p>    He wanted to succeed on his own so Sanji was always asking if his roommates wanted to make some tips by filling in different nights. It was a fairly easy job since the food and drink menus were limited with only a small seating area. It was known locally as a good place to stop in for a quiet drink after work. Luffy was helping out that Tuesday night he first laid eyes on the man. He was sitting at a small table alone. Definitely not waiting for anyone else to show up. </p>
<p>    Luffy knows he’s not a great server. He’s actually pretty terrible at it, mixing up tables or forgetting to refill drinks. But Sanji only yells at him sometimes. Just told him to flash that smile of his to the patrons and do the best he can. </p>
<p>    “Excuse me, waiter.” A baritone voice cuts through the other noise and Luffy turns to the man beckoning him. Luffy can’t stop staring at the tattooed fingers curled around the empty glass. The man smirks at Luffy’s undivided attention. “Another one?” </p>
<p>    “Sure!” Luffy turns back to the bar but immediately comes back to the table. “Shit, sorry. What were you drinking?” </p>
<p>    “Bourbon, neat.” </p>
<p>    “Okay! I can get that.” Luffy flashes his trademarked grin and heads to his other roommate, Nami, who is tending the bar. </p>
<p>    He returns with the drink to find the man has already left. At least he left some cash on the table for the drink and a tip, unlike some assholes that dine and dash. He takes the drink back to Nami who berates him for messing up an order again. A man at the bar feels sorry for Luffy and offers to buy the drink even handing him an extra ten as a tip. When the man leaves, Nami winks at Luffy. It’s a good system.  </p>
<p>    But throughout the rest of his night, he can’t stop thinking about the dark haired bourbon drinker. Those tattooed fingers curled around his glass. Fuck, to have those fingers around him, instead. Luffy shocks himself at the fantasy. Luffy’s dated two guys in the past but has never felt such a strong attraction to a literal stranger. He chalks it up to hormones and jerks off in the shower thinking of those tattooed hands exploring his body. </p>
<p>    Luffy offers to work the next night surprising Sanji. He tells him he needs the cash for some new cleats but he secretly hopes to see that guy again. Luffy gives up hope by 9pm. He curses his dick for making a decision when he could have been home playing video games tonight. Head resting on the bar, he happens to look up and sees the mystery man walk in. </p>
<p>    Luffy jumps up to pour the bourbon before Nami can yell at him. He sets the glass down before the man has even removed his keys and phone from his pocket to sit.  </p>
<p>    “I’m Luffy.” </p>
<p>    “Hi, Luffy. Thanks.” The man gives a smirk then picks back up his phone. Luffy wants to stay but the man doesn’t give him an opening and Sanji is calling him from the kitchen. With a small groan, he runs off to do the job he’s here for. He’s not able to stop by the table as much as he would like. Okay, he would like to sit down and talk with the man but that would not make his friends happy. He checks in and refills the drink once without being prompted. If nothing else, Luffy feels like he’ll get a great tip out of the service. </p>
<p>    Luffy emerges from the kitchen just in time to see the man has walked out the door. Fuck. He gets to the table to clean up and realizes he left his keys on the table. Not even thinking twice, Luffy grabs the keys and runs out thinking he must have forgotten them. He clicks the lock button and goes up to the car that flashes. Oh it’s really nice. Some kind of new sports car. </p>
<p>    Suddenly, the man grabs Luffy’s face and pushes him against the car, kissing him breathless. Luffy’s head is swimming.Fuck, he’s being kissed by a stranger. Teeth grab onto his bottom lip and Luffy gasps slightly in a mix of pain and shock. His opening is enough for the other man to use the opportunity to deepen the kiss. </p>
<p>    Fuck, now he’s being <em> really </em> kissed by a stranger. Luffy’s never been kissed like this. He’s not even sure he’s breathing anymore. Afraid if he thinks about it too hard and he’ll miss what the man is doing to his mouth. Luffy’s never been a fan of bourbon but now he can’t fathom drinking anything else. </p>
<p>    The hands haven’t even left his face but Luffy feels like his body is on fire. He whines as the older man shifts his thigh into his groin. </p>
<p>    “Hmm you enjoying this, baby?” Oh this is new. A full body shudder follows. Luffy’s never been called ‘baby’ before. Shit. He likes it. He moans again as the man sucks what is sure to be a mark on his throat. “You want daddy to take care of you?” </p>
<p>    Luffy almost choked when those beautiful tattooed fingers pressed into his mouth and held his tongue down. The man is still biting up and down Luffy’s neck as he desperately ruts against his thigh. “That’s it, baby.” Luffy doesn’t even mind that they’re fully dressed and he’s in the parking lot of Sanji’s bar. Luffy doesn’t care about anything but the tongue on his neck, the knee pushing into his cock, the fingers causing spit to spill down his chin. </p>
<p>    “Would have been really embarrassing to walk back in to grab my keys. I’m glad I guessed right.” Luffy whines as the man steps back from him. Luffy’s head is swimming and he’s not sure what’s happening. Did he do something wrong? Why did they stop? His dick hurts like a bitch, he was so close. </p>
<p>    “Oh fuckkk.” Luffy gasps out as the man drops to his knees and swiftly undoes the button on his pants. The zipper being pulled down and cold air hitting his throbbing cock grounds him for only a second. The cold becomes warm as the stranger takes him immediately in. His nose brushes up against the curly hairs of Luffy’s crotch and he can feel the back of the man’s throat. Holy fuck, he’s getting blown by a stranger. In a parking lot. Holy fuck, what is happening. </p>
<p>    The man swallows around him and Luffy comes with a moan barely silenced by the fist he put in his own mouth. Tattooed hands hold his hips in place as he thrusts through his orgasm. Luffy can’t believe what’s going on. The man pulls off, licking his cock clean as he goes. He puts Luffy back into his pants before he stands up. </p>
<p>    “I’m so sorry, that was so fast, I didn’t warn you, I’m sorry.” Tattooed fingers press against his lips to silence his apologies. </p>
<p>    “You’re fine, baby. Give me your phone.” Luffy doesn’t hear the command clearly and wonders if the man is going to rob him now? He whines when the man wraps his arms around him to reach into his back pocket. One hand grabs his phone and the other his ass. “Unlock it.” Luffy obeys putting in his pin number. </p>
<p>    The man does a few quick swipes then hands it back. Luffy looks down to see a friend added on Snapchat. The man named himself ‘daddy.’ Even though he just came, Luffy’s pretty sure he’s getting hard again. A quick peck on his head and the man goes to get in his car. </p>
<p>    “Wait! What about you?” Luffy gestures to his own crotch. God, he wants that man in his mouth. He has to have a great cock. </p>
<p>    “Tomorrow.” The man nods to the phone in Luffy’s hand. A minute after the man drives away, a snap comes through with an address. Luffy immediately saves it. Fuck, that was crazy. Fuck, he literally just got a blow job from some random guy in a parking lot. Okay not entirely random. He knows he likes bourbon, tattoos, and sucking dick. Shit. Luffy takes a couple minutes to calm himself down before going back inside.</p>
<p>    “Hey Sanji.” Luffy walks up to the blond as he’s cleaning up the last tables. Zeff had imposed a strict 10 p.m. closing time on Sanji since he was still in school. Usually their crew would swing by after closing to hang out since the eatery was only a couple blocks from their rental home. Nami’s already at a table calculating out everyone’s tips while sipping on a bottle of beer. </p>
<p>    “Dishes are done, Sanj!” Usopp emerges from the back drying his hands on his apron before removing it and grabbing a beer to sit by Nami. </p>
<p>    “That beer comes out of your pay.” Nami winks at him. Usopp acts offended but still opens the bottle and takes a long swig.</p>
<p>    “Better not have broken any glasses.” Sanji calls out with only a bit of heat as he turns off the front lights and closes the shutters so no other patrons will walk in. </p>
<p>    “Oh come on, that was one time like a month ago.” </p>
<p>    “It was literally last week and a whole damn tray of glassware. Our poor Vivi had to rush to Target to pick up more so we could continue to <em> properly </em>serve drinks.” Sanji scowled, lighting up another cigarette.</p>
<p>    “Hey I made excellent tips that night, we should have drinkware scarcity more often!” Nami laughed remembering pouring shots directly into guests’ mouths. “I could pay for next semester with a few more nights like that!”</p>
<p>    “Dearest Nami, I love you but this is a reputable establishment not a Coyote Ugly.” Sanji only remembers that shitty moss head holding him back from kicking a guy across the room for whistling at Nami standing on top of the bar.</p>
<p>    “Your food may be excellent but your patrons definitely come for your pretty bartender.” Nami winks holding up a wad of cash. </p>
<p>    “The prettiest around.” Sanji blows a kiss across the room and walks back into the kitchen to make sure everything is prepped and put away for tomorrow. Since the bistro doesn’t open until four in the afternoon every day because of his classes, Sanji likes to get as much as he can done the night before. He opens the cooler and realizes Luffy followed him. “Oh shit, Luf, sorry what were you saying?” </p>
<p>    “I don’t think I can work tomorrow night. I--” Thinking isn’t Luffy’s strong suit but he tries to figure out how to word what his plans are. “I have a...date.” Even as he says it Luffy knows that’s not the right word. But saying he’s so hot for a guy that he doesn’t even know the name of, would come out wrong, too.</p>
<p>    “Oh, that’s great Luffy!” Sanji snubs out the butt of his cigarette and pulls another out of his shirt pocket with the same motion. “You don’t have to ask, you don’t actually work here. Who is it?”</p>
<p>    Luffy looks down at a suddenly interesting tray of sauce bottles on the counter. He doesn’t know how to answer that question. Hey, remember that guy the past two nights with the tattoos and piercing eyes? He sucked the air out of my lungs then blew me in the parking lot. </p>
<p>    “No, it’s okay, I’m not prying into your personal life.” Sanji took immediate notice of Luffy’s awkward stance and demeanor. It was probably someone he was embarrassed to admit to going out with. “Know where you’re going yet?”</p>
<p>    “Umm…” Luffy pulled out his phone to look at the address again. He had googled it on the way back in and knew it was the <em> Dressrosa </em>, one of the nicest hotels this side of the city. “It’s on the corner of Greenbit.” Luffy meant to think of a less sketchy answer but even he knows he’s a bad liar. “They have a good restaurant there.” Luffy hastily adds. </p>
<p>    Sanji hums. This is a lot of information to process at once. Luffy barely goes on dates. Actually, Sanji has a hard time remembering the last time he did. It’s been at least several months. He wants to protect his friend but also not discourage Luffy from putting himself out there. “Are you going to drive?” Luffy doesn’t own a car himself but would borrow from Usopp time to time. </p>
<p>    Luffy shakes his head. “I think I’m going to walk. It’s not that far and the weather's supposed to be nice tomorrow night.” </p>
<p>    Setting the rest of the vegetables back into the crisper, Sanji lights another cigarette. Luffy probably doesn’t want to let Usopp know what he’s up to. “Why don’t you text me when your date is over and I’ll come pick you up. I’ve got to stop by dad’s after I close up tomorrow so I’ll be downtown anyway.”</p>
<p>    “Really? I don’t know what time it will be. It may be late.” Luffy’s not sure how to say he may be spending the night? He honestly wasn’t sure what would happen but he didn’t want to rule anything out. </p>
<p>    “If plans change, just text me. But if I don’t hear from you, I’m coming looking. Got to make sure our captain doesn’t get murdered.” Luffy smiles at Sanji’s nickname. Their whole friend group called him ‘captain.’ He did find the rental home first and was usually the decision tie breaker. </p>
<p>    “Oi! You bums still working?” A certain green haired roommate poked his head through the swinging door. Zoro wrinkled his nose at the haze of cigarette smoke hanging in the air before taking a drink. “Fucking stinks back here, cook.” </p>
<p>    “You better have paid for that bottle you’re blowing.” Sanji rolled his eyes as Zoro purposefully started tonguing the rim of the bottle. “C’mon, Luffy, we’re all good back here. Got to make sure those idiots don’t drink me out of business.” He swung an arm around Luffy’s shoulders pulling him close. Luffy is grateful for Sanji who doesn’t ask too many questions especially the ones he’s not even sure of yet. </p>
<p>    The address he sent was for a swanky downtown hotel. Luffy walks up to the <em> Dressrosa </em> feeling very underdressed. He’d sent a snap to Sanji who told him his choice of a red button up and jeans was fine. He didn’t send an updated snap when he realized halfway to the hotel that he was still wearing his sandals out of habit. Sanji, being a bro, had thrown a travel pack of condoms and lube on Luffy’s bed when he was home for lunch. </p>
<p>    Shit, Luffy was anxious. He knew that was the likely outcome. Most dates don’t start at a hotel and he had already gotten off leaned against the man’s car. So why was he so nervous? Well for one, Luffy had only been with two guys previously. And both of those were established relationships before they ever got physical. </p>
<p>    He knows his friends have had casual hookups so he can do the same, right? That’s what everyone does these days. He walks up to the room, his hands sweaty from nerves. Is he really doing this? He barely even knows this guy. Fuck but he’s so hot. Luffy decides to go for it. It can’t be so bad if it makes him feel this good. </p>
<p>    Luffy knocks on the door, rocking back and forth on his heels as he waits for it to open. It feels like forever and Luffy is about to run off when the door finally cracks. </p>
<p>    “Hey Luffy.” Oh, his name said in that deep baritone sends shocks through Luffy’s body as he steps inside. The room is huge and fancy and Luffy doesn’t give a shit about any of it once he sees the man standing in front of him. </p>
<p>    “Fuckkk.” Luffy breathes out his mouth suddenly very, very dry at the sight. The man is completely naked and Luffy’s not sure where to stare first. He thought the tattoos on his hands were hot, the man is covered in swirling intricate designs across his chest and arms. And one of those beautiful hands, the one wearing a ring Luffy’s brain unhelpfully adds, is currently pumping a wet erect cock. It’s the most gorgeous sight Luffy’s ever seen. </p>
<p>    His brain shuts off all warning signals as Luffy immediately drops to his knees in front of the man. Like a parched man presented with water, Luffy can’t take his eyes off of it. </p>
<p>    “Still that eager for it, baby?” The man groans out as he twists the tip, precum leaking on his hand. </p>
<p>    “It’s all I’ve thought about since last night.” He’s not exaggerating, he literally dreamed about this very situation and woke up with wet sheets. </p>
<p>    “Hmm. What do you want to do?” The man starts rubbing the wet head against Luffy’s cheek smearing the precum on his face. Luffy’s tongue sticks out to catch the wetness but the man pulls back. “You have to tell me what you want first, baby.”</p>
<p>    Luffy groans as his tongue barely reaches the salty residue on his cheek. “I want it.” When the man makes no move except to keep his leisurely pace on his own cock, Luffy continues. “Please let me suck your cock, <em> daddy </em>.” Luffy’s never spoken like this but his own arousal screams at him to say it. </p>
<p>    It was obviously the correct response as the man removes his own hand for Luffy to take the head in his mouth. Oh fuck, this is hot. The salty taste is amazing and Luffy wants more. He tries to take the full length in but gags as the cock brushes the back of his throat.</p>
<p>    “It’s okay, baby, take your time.” Those hands start petting his hair and rubbing small circles on his temples. Luffy lets his body just react and do whatever comes naturally. He’s not experienced enough to really develop a technique and hates in this moment that he hasn’t practiced more. He doesn’t want to suck at sucking dick especially with this man. Fuck he wants it to be as good as he was given. </p>
<p>    But the older man seems to be enjoying what Luffy can do judging by his breathing and reactions. The hands clench in Luffy’s hair as he takes him deeper. He takes the cock as far back as he can before pulling back and sucking on the head. </p>
<p>    “Ah, swallow, baby.” The man says the next time he’s buried deep. Luffy knows he hasn’t come yet but swallows anyway. A low moan sounds and he can feel his throat tightening around the intrusion. Oh. He wants to hear that noise again. Luffy swallows again and again as his tongue laps at the veins. “I’m about to come, baby.” </p>
<p>    Luffy pulls back to take a quick breath before he takes the cock fully in. His nose hits the man’s pelvis. He begins to choke at the same time the man spills hot semen down his throat. Luffy is able to swallow most of the load but chokes up the rest. It hits the floor and before he even thinks about it, Luffy bends down and licks it up. </p>
<p>    “Fuck, baby, you don’t have to do that, oh fuck, baby you’re so hot.” Luffy flushes under the praise as he cleans the cum off the floor not wanting a drop to go to waste. The man is suddenly on the floor beside him pulling off his jeans. Luffy moans as his cock is out and that ring wearing hand is pumping him. </p>
<p>    “Sucking dick gets you this hard, baby?” The man teases as his tattooed hand is flying up and down. Luffy can only whine as his release ripples through him. Through hooded eyes, he watches the man lick the cum clean off his hand. Luffy grabs the back of his head and pulls him into a searing kiss. He can taste himself on the man’s tongue and Luffy’s head is swimming.</p>
<p>    Fuck, they haven’t even made it ten feet into the room. Luffy pulls off his shirt needing those tattooed hands on all of his body. The man lets out a low noise of admiration. Luffy knows he has a good body. He works out enough, he should and preens at the idea that the older man thinks so, too. </p>
<p>    Their bodies smash together as neither man can get enough of each other’s mouth or skin. Luffy can’t think of anywhere else he would rather be or anything else he would rather have. That is until the loud rumble of Luffy’s stomach echoes across the room.</p>
<p>    “Hungry, baby?” He laughs as he pulls away from the embrace. </p>
<p>    “Yeah, actually starving.” Luffy sheepishly grins. </p>
<p>    “Well, can’t have that. Let’s order some food.” The man stands up and reaches into the closet to hand Luffy a plush white robe. Luffy wraps up before sitting on the edge of the bed as he grabs the hotel phone. He speaks quickly into the receiver and it sounds to Luffy like he’s done this before. The thought makes him a bit sick. </p>
<p>    The man puts on a pair of small black briefs before stepping out onto the attached balcony and lighting up a cigarette. Luffy follows him out and awkwardly stands next to the man sitting. He leans over to pull Luffy closer, his tattooed arm wrapped around his waist. Luffy tilts his head down to kiss the man and is surprised when smoke is blown into his open mouth. He coughs as his eyes water from the smoke. The older man just laughs but keeps his arm around him. Luffy cringes at looking stupid and tries to pull away. </p>
<p>    “You’re fine, baby.” The man motions for Luffy to sit on his lap as he continues to smoke. They sit outside for some time. Luffy in his robe acting as a blanket to the barely dressed man. He doesn’t smoke as much as Sanji. He’ll finish one then play with Luffy’s hair or make out for a bit before grabbing another. It’s in between cigarettes that there’s a knock on the door signaling food has arrived. </p>
<p>    The man motions for Luffy to get the door. He walks back into the room to notice the bellhop has already deposited the massive tray of food onto the table. Holy shit, there are gorgeous steaks with huge baked potatoes and random vegetables that Luffy has no interest in. The smell is amazing and he’s already drooling over the meat. </p>
<p>    A hand is on his shoulder and Luffy jumps at the touch. He was so fixated on the food he didn’t even hear the man come up behind him. “Like what you see, baby?” The man walks around him still in his briefs, inked body on full display. </p>
<p>    “Yes, daddy.” Luffy’s not sure if he’s talking about the steaks, the man, or both. A light chuckle comes out of his curled lips as he walks over to the mini bar to pick out a drink. He hands the younger man a water but Luffy grabs the whiskey mix from his other. </p>
<p>    “Good choice.” He smirks going back to make himself another drink. They eat mostly in silence, Luffy careful to not speak with his mouth full. Nami and Sanji always tell him it’s a bad habit of his. He talks about playing baseball for the college and that he’s actually pretty good. The older man just intently listens. Luffy gets nervous from the intense stare of the man and knows he’s talking a lot by the end of the meal. </p>
<p>    Luffy’s not sure what to do now that the food is finished. Should he leave now? Should he keep talking? He decides to follow the desire that’s been forming while he’s watched the man across from him hang on every word he’s said. Luffy stands up and pulls off the robe before he spreads himself out onto the bed. </p>
<p>    “Like what you see, daddy?” Luffy says in a low whisper mimicking him from before. He knows he’s not good at dirty talk but the way the man clenches the glass in his hand is worth the awkwardness. </p>
<p>    A low whistle comes out of the older man. “Turn over.” Luffy immediately follows the command. On his back now, he opens his knees to give the man a great view of his leaking cock. He comes over his glass of liquor still in hand. Tilting the glass over slightly, he pours the liquid onto Luffy’s chest. Luffy moans at the cool sensation replaced by the man’s tongue lapping up the spilled liquor. He reaches behind Luffy’s head to set the glass down and return with lube. </p>
<p>    It doesn’t take long for Luffy to be ready. The fingers are moving at a steady pace and not enough for Luffy. He writhes underneath the attention but still needs more from the man. </p>
<p>    “Daddy, need more.” Luffy whines out. He’s not sure when he developed such a daddy kink but there’s no turning back from it now. Another finger goes in and Luffy almost sobs from it not being the man’s cock inside of him. </p>
<p>    “Not good enough for you, baby?” The man teases seeing the frustrated man beneath him. </p>
<p>    “Please, daddy.” Luffy sobs out as the fingers keep their slow rhythm. His hands are pressed against his face to hide the tears he knows are spilling out. </p>
<p>    “I’m going to be rough, is that okay?” The man asks, removing his hand with a squelching sound. </p>
<p>    “Yes, please, god yes.” Luffy is mindless with lust. He doesn’t care how the man takes him just as long as his cock is moving inside his walls. </p>
<p>    “That’s my baby.” He sheaths himself in one motion and begins a relentless pace. Luffy’s head slams against the headboard with each thrust. </p>
<p>    “Fuck, ah, harder, fuck me harder.” Luffy cries out his hands grasping at the sweat soaked sheets under him. The man’s hand comes off his hip and rests on Luffy’s neck. Tattooed fingers clench the delicate skin as if asking for permission. Luffy places a hand over the man’s and squeezes not trusting his voice to say what he didn’t even realize he wanted. </p>
<p>    The hand grips his neck harder as sweaty skin slaps together further down. Luffy lets out a choked out moan at the new sensation. The man tightens his grip and Luffy is coming spurts in the space between their bodies. He tries to stifle a whine at the overstimulation as the man keeps pounding into him. </p>
<p>    “Just a bit more, baby.” He repositions Luffy’s body to sit in his lap, the angle deeper and more precise. Luffy wails as his own sticky chest rubs against the other man’s. His hands are grasping at those beautiful tattoos needing to touch the intricate lines to ground himself. The man sucks and bites up his neck as he releases deep inside Luffy. </p>
<p>    The two are gasping for air as they come down. The older man untangles their limbs and pulls Luffy with him to the bathroom. They quickly shower off the cum and sweat then redress in the plush robes. Another smoke and drink then the man pulls Luffy to lay on the bed with him. </p>
<p>    Compared to their previous time together, it’s very chaste. The man slowly kisses Luffy but makes no move to take it any further. Luffy’s able to see the heavy dark circles under the man’s eyes. Shit, he looks like he could be wearing a mask, they’re so dark. He pulls the blanket up to cover the two. Legs intertwined, hands rubbing small circles on each other until the man let’s go of Luffy and rolls over. When his breaths even out, Luffy knows he’s fallen asleep. </p>
<p>    Luffy texts Sanji a little after midnight. He wants to stay but also doesn’t want to come across as clingy so he dresses quickly. He kneels beside the bed and kisses the half asleep man. Eyes still closed, he reaches a hand out to pet Luffy’s face. </p>
<p>    “Pretty baby.” He sweet talks and fuck, Luffy wants to stay. Curl up right next to the older man and sleep the night away. But the man didn’t ask him to stay nor made any mention that it was okay. Luffy throws his jacket on and turns off the side lamp enveloping the room in darkness. </p>
<p>    Sanji’s already outside his car lighting up a cigarette in the hotel parking lot when Luffy comes out of the side door. </p>
<p>    “Hey stud. Have a good date?” Sanji laughs around the stick as he notices Luffy’s mussed up hair and swollen lips. </p>
<p>    “Yeah. It was pretty great actually.” Luffy laughs, getting into the passenger seat. He spies the bag of sour gummies along with a fountain drink in the center console. </p>
<p>    “Go ahead, you know they’re for you.” Sanji gestures to the gas station junk. “Didn’t know if you would need comfort or replenishment snacks. Though judging by your walk, I should have brought some Gatorade to recover the salt you lost.”</p>
<p>    “It’s okay, I think I swallowed enough to replace it.” Luffy turns to Sanji, flashy a cheeky grin. </p>
<p>    Sanji drops his cigarette out the window at the statement. Luffy didn’t usually make dirty jokes but when he did, it always caused Sanji to submit to a fit of laughter. “Goddamit Luff.” </p>
<p>    “What? We got room service!” Luffy laughs as he lights another cigarette for Sanji. </p>
<p>    “Uh huh. I’m sure you did.”</p>
<p>    “Seriously! He ordered steaks after!” </p>
<p>    “You dirty sleeze, you put out before dinner? I thought I taught you better than that.” </p>
<p>    “Sanjiiiii.” Luffy can’t control his giggling. It really was a great night even if it was nothing like he had ever experienced before. </p>
<p>    “At least it sounds like he treated you well. And you haven’t been murdered. You not want to stay longer?” Sanji is hoping Luffy wasn’t kicked out. It wouldn’t be unsurprising but still a shitty conversation to have. </p>
<p>    “No, I really did but didn’t want to make it awkward. He looked tired.” </p>
<p>    “Ah, good, always leave ‘em wanting more.” </p>
<p>    The next night, after Sanji had closed up <em> Sora </em>, the crew goes out for greasy burgers and giant shakes at an all night diner down the street. It had become their Friday night ritual to celebrate making it through another week of college and work. </p>
<p>    “Shit, what the fuck is that, Luffy?” Nami reaches over and pulls Luffy’s shirt to the side. A distinctive mark is bruised into his skin, glaringly obvious under the bright fluorescent lighting of the diner.</p>
<p>    “Whoa, is that a hand print? Luffy! My man!” Usopp slaps his back. Luffy blushes a bit under his friends’ scrutiny. </p>
<p>    “So that’s why you were so late coming in last night.” Zoro stated around the massive bite of burger in his mouth. Sanji groaned at the sight.  </p>
<p>    “Details, now. Let us live vicariously through your exploits.” Usopp begs as Nami reaches over to dip her fry in Vivi’s shake. </p>
<p>    “Was it Koby? God, please let it have been Koby! I knew that guy had a kinky side!” Nami pops the coated fry in her mouth grinning at her girlfriend.</p>
<p>    “It wasn’t Koby.” Luffy grabs a handful of fries from Zoro’s plate quicker than the man can slap his hand away. He’s surprised his friends thought it was from Koby. They broke up a while ago and Luffy had only seen him around campus a few times since. </p>
<p>    “Oooh who then?” Vivi asked as she took a sip of water from Nami’s glass. </p>
<p>    “Ummm…”</p>
<p>    “A secret mystery man, Luffy, you skank.” Sanji grins. Luffy didn’t even tell him the guy’s name before or after he picked him up. Probably someone they all knew and he was embarrassed to share. There was that weird punk guy that was always hung around at the GLC baseball practices. Bart something? </p>
<p>    “I don’t know, I just called him daddy.” Fries go flying across the table as everyone starts talking at once. Loud laughter and shrieks cause the poor waitress to avoid the table at all costs. The crew still thinks that he just doesn’t want to share the name of the man, not that Luffy doesn’t actually know his name. Fuck, how did he forget to ask the guy’s name? </p>
<p>    “Luf! Didn’t think you had it in you. Good job.” Sanji gets up to apologize for scaring off the waitress. </p>
<p>    “Where did you go on your date?” Usopp asks.</p>
<p>    “Oh, <em> Mariejois </em>?” It’s not entirely accurate but the room service did come from the restaurant so Luffy doesn’t feel like he’s lying. He just leaves out the fact that it was served in a hotel room while he was naked.</p>
<p>    “The fuck? That’s one of the fanciest places in the city.” Zoro grunts out. </p>
<p>    “He took you to <em> Mariejois </em> for dinner?? Oh Luffy, keep him around! Damn, Luffy got a sugar daddy before I did!”</p>
<p>    “Don’t you like women, Nami?” Zoro asks as he sucks down the rest of his shake. </p>
<p>    “Of course I do, but I’d be willing to put out for a meal like that!” Nami laughs putting her arm around Vivi who just shakes her head smiling at her girlfriend’s honesty.</p>
<p>    “Then you would be a whore.”</p>
<p>    “Stupid moss prick, don’t you dare call our beautiful Nami a whore!”</p>
<p>    “We prefer the term sugar baby!” Nami cackles ruffling Luffy’s hair. </p>
<p>    It’s nearing one in the morning when the crew leaves the diner. Conversation in the air about various exploits and cheers for Luffy’s foray into the kinky side of things. Luffy hangs back, slightly embarrassed from all the attention. Sanji slows his pace to walk in step with him.</p>
<p>    “Sanji, can I have one of those?” Luffy points to the cigarette resting unlit in Sanji’s mouth. </p>
<p>    “Umm sure Luff. New guy smoke?” Sanji lights the cig in his mouth, takes a deep inhale then hands it to the other man. He’s never seen the Bart guy smoke but some people aren’t as open about it as he is.</p>
<p>    “Yeah.” Luff holds it in his fingers not yet bringing it to his lips. </p>
<p>    “Take shallow breaths with it. Doesn’t give you the same hit of nicotine but it’ll help you not cough on the smoke.” Sanji grimaces a bit watching the cigarette just burn.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. You taught me a secret language I can’t speak with anyone else</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>    It’s almost a week before Luffy hears from the man again. He’s working out at the gym with Zoro when he gets a snap asking if he’s free tonight. Luffy sends back a picture of his legs pushing weights with the caption </span>
  <em>
    <span>ya last class @ 3</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He doesn’t get a response until almost seven. Usopp and Zoro are about to order delivery when the man finally snaps back. It’s just a picture of the hotel key with the number 802. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Luffy’s stomach flips. He apologizes for bouncing on dinner with the boys but he’s got to go. Usopp laughs and tells him not to worry about it but Zoro just rolls his eyes. Luffy feels bad but there’s also no way he’s turning down the invitation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “What’s your name?” Luffy whines as the man is eating him out. He’s never felt like this before. His whole body is singing, over stimulated but not wanting any other feeling in the world. The older man is making the lewdest slurping noises as he swallows every bit of the release he just made. If Luffy had read about this act or heard his friend’s talk about it, he would have gagged thinking it sounded super gross. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Holy fuck, he would have been so wrong. It was the nastiest, hottest thing that’s ever been done to him. Which the man was doing a lot of. Every time Luffy came, it was like a new sexual door was opening. He had to know his name. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Tch, ‘daddy’ not good enough for you, baby?” The man pulls back just enough that his tongue dances over the swollen rim. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “It’s so good, daddy. So good.” Luffy moans thinking there’s no way he’s going to be able to come again so soon. But his throbbing erection has other plans. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “That youthful refractory period really is something else.” The man chuckles as he spreads Luffy’s legs even wider. “Hold yourself open.” Luffy is quick to obey. Everytime the man tells him to do something, it usually ends in Luffy sobbing and coming. This time is no different. With his tattooed hands freed, the man rakes his fingernails down Luffy’s back with one and harshly pinches his left nipple with the other. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Fuck, daddy. Oh god that feels, fuck.” Luffy begins coughing on the pillow under his head, feeling so hot. Like he’s on fire from within. He can’t breathe, can’t feel anything but the intense pleasure radiating up his spine. “Daddy, I’m gonna, ah, need to come.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    The man pulls back and flips Luffy over onto his back. Luffy doesn’t even have time to react to the change since a warm mouth suddenly takes him down to the hilt. The hands return to tease and pinch both nipples now. Luffy comes as the other man swallows him down. Light kisses trail up his stomach as his body is still shivering from his high. The man pulls him up into a deep kiss and Luffy can taste both of them in his mouth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “That’s my good baby.” That beautiful tattooed hand pets his face and smooths the sweaty, spiky hair back down. He rolls off Luffy to stand up and stretch sore muscles. Grabbing a robe from the closet, the man picks up a small case from his discarded pants pocket and opens the balcony door to step outside. “Name’s Law.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Law. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Law</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The man who has rocked Luffy’s world two different nights now is named Law. Fuck, he loves that name. Luffy gets up to follow but doesn’t put on a robe. He just slips back on his briefs, wanting Law to see his handiwork in full view. Law lets out a low whistle when Luffy joins him on the balcony. His body is still flushed and covered in bites and fresh bruises forming. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Damn, baby, you’re a mess. Come here.” Law holds out his free hand to guide Luffy onto his lap. The younger man snuggles into the soft robe and warm embrace. He reaches up to take the cigarette from Law’s mouth and brings it to his own. His last week with Sanji keeps him from coughing when he inhales the nicotine. The burn in his lungs and throat feels good, feels like Law. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Law’s grin is downright feral watching Luffy smoke his cigarette. “Been practicing, babe?” He lets out a short laugh as Luffy blushes from being found out. Luffy returns the burning stick and buries his head in the man’s chest. Law laughs again at his reaction and runs his free hand up and down his back before resting the palm on Luffy’s ass. Luffy moves his head out from the plush robe and captures Law’s mouth in a kiss before he can exhale. He holds the kiss until his lungs start to burn from the added smoke. Lifting his neck up, Luffy blows the transferred smoke over Law’s head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Damn, baby. You’re so fucking hot.” Law chuckles snubbing out butt before lighting another. The two men stay like this for half a pack of cigarettes. Trading smoke and sticks between their mouths, light touches on bare skin. The conservations remain chaste as they talk about Luffy’s classes and Law’s job. Luffy learns that he is a doctor at the hospital a couple of blocks over. He can’t believe such a successful man would want to be with someone like him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Luffy is so relaxed he almost falls asleep curled against the man. He stopped smoking a while ago and instead was on his phone with one hand while the other traced light circles into Luffy’s bare flesh. He wonders who he is texting but doesn’t want to offend Law by asking. He tells himself it’s probably work or friends and not whoever that ring on his finger belongs to. It’s easier that way. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Hey Luffy.” Law ruffles his hair and Luffy makes a small moan at the softness. “I gotta get a shower and go.” Luffy groans again but it’s a much more disappointed sound. “I know, baby, you can stay if you want. The room is paid for. Order yourself some room service and relax.” Law pushes a pouting Luffy off with a laugh. He heads back inside leaving Luffy sitting on the ground in just his underwear. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    The shower starts up when Luffy is walking back into the room. He notices the wallet and keys on the table and curiosity gets the better of him. His full name is Trafalgar D Water Law. Fuck even his license photo is beautiful. The wallet is fairly empty except for some cash, credit cards, few old receipts, and a small picture tucked into one of the pockets. Luffy pulls out the picture and examines it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Two men smiling at some sporting event. Both are wearing sunglasses but he knows who it is immediately. The way their heads are leaning into each other. The pale arm around the tanner man’s shoulders. Vibrant red hair pushed back from a sweatband on his head. Fuck. An electric shock goes through Luffy as he tries to put the picture back without damaging it, purposefully or not. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Removing his shorts, Luffy makes the decision to show Law what he’ll be missing. The water scalds his back as he lets Law fuck his face in the shower. He’s choking on the cock bruising his throat and the water hitting his nose. His knees are sore from the rough, intricate pattern of tiles lining the floor. Luffy’s hands claw at the thighs and hips in front of him, not trying to gain control but attempt to ground himself. He also yearns to leave some sign he was here. That he was with Law. For the redhead to see. God, he’s fucked up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Law leaves Luffy alone in the hotel room with only a peck on the cheek and a promise to snap him later. Luffy orders some food but finds it incredibly boring to sit in the room by himself. He considers seeing what his friends are up to but then realizes he would have to explain why he was alone in a room at the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dressrosa</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Too many questions asked and explanations needed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    It’s been months. His friends keep asking about who Luffy is seeing and he gives the barest of details. Thankfully, Law doesn’t have much of a social media presence so they aren’t able to play detective and figure out anything about him. Luffy thinks that some of his friends aren’t even sure the guy actually exists except for the hickeys and marks Luffy shows up with. Nami pesters Sanji if it’s someone they know but Luffy just calls him Law to throw them off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Luffy is fine with it this way. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    That’s a lie. He’s absolutely not fine. He wants Law around his friends, the two very different aspects of his life to merge. He wants Law at their parties and pizza nights. He wants to walk around the city with him. Wants everyone to see that they are together. But every time he asks, Law says he’s busy and can’t make it. Law’s never brought up his marriage or even hinted at it. It’s like an elephant in the room every time they’re together. Luffy wants to ask and god, it’s been on the tip of his tongue so many times. But each time he musters up the courage, he stops because he realizes he doesn’t want to know. Because the fantasy is too strong and he can hold on to it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Law attends some of his baseball games. Luffy’s looked for him in the stands every game but never picks him out in the crowd. It isn’t until he checks his phone after the game and opens a snap from Law with a video of him hitting a home run or a picture of him high fiving Zoro after a catch that he knows Law was there. Luffy’s stomach clenches that it’s because he’s there with the redhead. But the dread is replaced with desire at the thought that Law would bring his husband to watch his boyfriend play. So Luffy puts everything he has into the game, making sure to catch the craziest fly balls and hit it out of the park every time in case they are watching. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    In the fall, Law asks if he wants to attend a 3 day conference out of town with him. Luffy doesn’t even have to think before he agrees to go. Law warns him that it will be boring and he was right but also couldn’t have been more wrong. Luffy wanders the new city during the day and gets fucked senseless at night. The last day of the conference, Law bounces from a presentation early to take Luffy to see a major league game.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    It’s the best day of Luffy’s life. They eat shitty stadium food and drink beer after beer cheering on the home team, the Fishman. Luffy talks a mile a minute explaining the reasoning behind every move on the field. Law asks questions and smiles at the light shining from Luffy’s eyes. He knows and loves baseball, having played it ever since he could hold a bat. He even had a full ride to GLC on a baseball scholarship. Luffy was in his element and so excited to share it with Law. He knows he comes across as dumb and his eyes would glass over as soon as Law started talking about surgeries but here, here he could shine. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Law comes back from the concession stand with more snacks and a Fishman jersey for the younger man. Luffy immediately strips off his shirt and hugs Law for the gift. He slowly puts on the new jersey because he knows it riles Law up to see Luffy’s bare chest and abs presented in public for all to see.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Thanks, </span>
  <em>
    <span>daddy</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Luffy whispers in his ear, adding a quick lick to the outer shell, after another hug in thanks. Law reaches up and pinches his nipple through the material and Luffy bites his lip to hold back a moan. Oh, he’s definitely gonna pay for that strip tease later. It takes some self control to not drag him to a dark corner but Luffy doesn’t want to miss any of the game.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    During the seventh inning, he’s even able to get Law to finally take a selfie with him. “Just for you, baby.” Law states as he adjusts his cap. Luffy knows the implied meaning. He won’t post it on social media. But it’s all his. A literal snapshot of their time spent together. Something he can hold on to and look at when he worries this is all a fantasy in his head. He leans over with his phone outstretched in front of them. Luffy wraps the other arm around Law mimicking the photo he saw months ago in the man’s wallet. It’s a great photo. Luffy is smiling ear to ear and Law is wearing his trademark smirk as his chin rests against Luffy’s cap. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Night has fallen and a firework show starts as soon as the game ends. Loud music blares through the stadium speakers. Luffy stares at the night sky watching the brilliant colors splash across the sky. He loves fireworks. Unfortunately after several mishaps and near major injuries, Nami banned the crew from lighting their own fireworks on holidays. Luffy knows he’s smiling like an idiot but he’s just so happy. He steals a quick look over expecting Law to be on his phone. His heart melts when he sees Law just staring at him with wonder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    The fireworks forgotten, Luffy grabs the man’s face and pulls him into a fierce kiss. The loud explosions and pop songs continue but Luffy can focus on nothing besides the tongue exploring every millimeter of his mouth. He knows the people exiting the stands around them are probably staring at the two men making out, but Luffy doesn’t care. Law has rarely kissed him this passionately and then only during sex. Several whistles and cheers are directed their way as fans walk past them to leave the stadium. But neither man pulls away until the fireworks cease and the flood lights come on. Luffy knows in this moment, he is in love with this man.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Scrolling through Facebook a couple weeks after their ‘romantic getaway’, a person you may know appears in his feed. Luffy clicks on the profile and almost drops his phone. The picture is of the redhead and Law, his ‘daddy.’ </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Luffy obsessively checks the profile of Eustass Kid. Careful not to like any of the pictures or make his stalking known. The pictures look happy. Kid’s profile shows they just celebrated their four year anniversary two weeks ago. Luffy thinks about the date and realizes that he was with Law then. The night of the baseball game. The night Law choked him out. The night Law said he would fuck him until he was just a stain on the floor. The night Luffy knew he was ruined. Fuck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Luffy’s stomach clenches up and he almost throws up while sitting on the couch trying to watch a movie with his roommates. He doesn’t even know what they’re talking about or what’s happening in the movie, all his focus is on the screen in front of him. He continues to scroll the profile learning everything he can about the other man. Wait. Eustass Kid isn’t ‘the other man,’ Luffy is. His heart seizes in his chest at the thought. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    He keeps obsessively scrolling the man’s posts. Looking through their vacation photos from over the years. They sure go a lot of places together. Most of the pictures Kid posted are selfies of a sneering Law and laughing Kid. A photo set of Law trying to surf and flipping the bird out of the water after he fell into the water looks like it has the most likes. Luffy wouldn’t take pictures of Law failing at something. He reasons with himself that Law looked happier at their baseball game. He forces closes the app when he gets to their wedding pictures. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   The break is short lived as he opens it back up only minutes later to look again. Oh, Kid’s made a post. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>    Shakky’s Bar to watch the game tonight? Beers on Killer! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Luffy notices several people have commented they’re coming. Law had snapped him earlier that he had to work. Was that a lie? Or was Kid going out alone? Luffy starts talking before his brain can tell him it’s a bad idea.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Hey guys, let’s go to a bar tonight.” Luckily living with fellow college students, the idea of going to a bar will never be turned down, no reason needed. Everyone immediately jumps up in agreement. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “We walkin’? That’ll limit our choices.” Zoro yells out from where he’s walked to his room to change out of his gym clothes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “I can drive.” Usopp volunteers. “I gotta get up early for a group project so I won’t drink.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Eww, we can get an Uber if you need to be hungover for that.” Nami helpfully chimes in from the bathroom as she fixes her makeup.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Ha, it’s really fine. See already grabbing my keys. Let’s go somewhere with food though, I’m starving.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “What about Shakky’s?” Luffy tries to make the suggestion seem nonchalant. They weren’t regulars to Shakky’s since it was usually higher than their budget allowed but it did have some of the best bar food around. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Yes! The owner loves me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Nami, dearest, you’re not going to work on your night off.” Sanji argued knowing it was a lost cause. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Is it working when guys just give you money when you bring them drinks?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    The group dissolves into giggles as they finish getting ready. Less than thirty minutes after Luffy suggested it, they are cramming into Usopp’s van. The entire back row is always filled with his art supplies for school and he never moves it into the house until he absolutely needs to. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Usopppp I think I sat on the handle of a paintbrush!” Luffy groans shifting to not break anything underneath him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Should be used to that feeling by now, captain!” He high fives Nami in the passenger seat at his dirty joke. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    As they pull into the parking lot, Luffy looks for Law’s distinctive black sports car. Not seeing it doesn’t change his anxiety though. He wasn’t actually sure if he wanted Law to be here or not. They walk in and Nami immediately heads to the bar to say hi to Shakky. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Luffy spots the flaming red hair immediately. Wow, he looks a lot bigger in person than in the pictures. The man is sitting at a table by an equal muscular blonde and some guy with dreads. But no Law. Doesn’t look like there’s even a seat for him. So Law really did have to work. Luffy’s heart lifts at the thought that he told him the truth. He wonders if he tells his husband that has to work when he’s with Luffy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    The crew files into an empty booth only a few tables from Kid. Luffy makes sure he sits on the edge so he can hear as much of their conversation as he can. It’s not hard. The man is literally yelling at the game on TV. He’s everything Law isn’t. Whereas Law can command a room with a look, this man has to shout to make himself noticed. When the man throws his hands up in anger at a home run during the game, Luffy catches the slight glimmer of the ring on his left hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Nami brings back a bucket of beers and a plate of cheese sticks for the table. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “There better be more where this came from.” Zoro grunts as half the sticks are gone with one swipe of Luffy’s hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Jeez, you guys are animals. Give it a minute to cool.” Nami laughs as Luffy and Usopp try to eat around the scalding hot cheese.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Absolute barbarians.” Sanji shakes his head as he pulls a beer from the bucket. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Also better see some tips for this great service.” Nami winks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “No friend discount?” Zoro groans as he grabs a five from his wallet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Want me to call Shakky over here?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Wench.” Nami just sticks her tongue out and goes to grab more food. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Strike the shithead out!” Kid yells at the screen. “Serves you right, Shanks, you fucking pussy!” Kid laughs as the player on screen bunts the ball but is still tagged out. He waves off the admonishing look from Shakky. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Kid, you hate watching Foosha Village play, why don’t we switch to a different game while we’re in public?” The blond next to him says as he lifts the bottom of his mask slightly to take a drink before adjusting it back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Correction, I hate that piss baby Shanks and enjoy watching the fuckwad lose.” Kid laughs, chugging his beer in hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Hearing his idol’s name out of the man sets Luffy off. Shanks was the one that got him into baseball as a kid and was now one of the top players in the league. No way, Luffy was going to let this asshole talk shit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Shut the fuck up about Shanks!” Both tables freeze immediately. The crew around Luffy looked at each other in silence at their friend’s sudden very loud outburst. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “What fuck did you say to me, you little shit?” Kid’s obviously been drinking, his cheeks flushed as red as his hair. The blond next to reaches an arm out to keep him from getting out of his chair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Luffy’s friends don’t have the same reflexes. Sanji and Zoro scramble out of the booth to stop Luffy on his way to confront the redhead. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “You heard me you stupid fuck.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Luffyyy.” Sanji grabs his arm to pull him back. Fuck, this is bad. Luffy was always sensitive about his childhood hero but shit, this guy was at least twice his size. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Kid barks out a laugh. “Better listen to your boyfriend before I make you a stain on this fucking floor.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    The choice of words sets a lot of movement into motion very quickly. Luffy launches himself at the man who pulls his fists up. Zoro is quicker though and grabs under Luffy’s arms to stop his momentum. Sliding in front of his two friends, Sanji puts himself in the middle instead. The bigger blond of the two puts his hand on Kid’s chest to stop him from advancing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Take him the fuck out of here.” Sanji bites out to Zoro and Usopp. Nami throws money on the table before grabbing all of their phones. Pulling his cigarette from his mouth, Sanji apologizes. “Sorry, he’s been drinking.” It’s a lame excuse and Sanji knows it’s not the truth but he honestly has no clue why Luffy flipped out like that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “It’s an exciting game. No harm, no foul.” The masked man finally speaks out loud waving Sanji off. He nods in apology to Shakky and walks out of the bar to join his friends trying to wrestle a spitting Luffy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Fucking prick. Did you see that? Fucker thought he could hit me.” Kid laughs out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “If his friends hadn’t stopped him, he would have broken your nose </span>
  <em>
    <span>again</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Try explaining that to Trafalgar.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Shut the fuck up, Kil.” Kid rolled his eyes and sat back down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Zoro’s glad the other group didn’t follow them out. He was used to his share of bar scraps but Luffy was obviously not thinking clearly. He would have gotten them all hurt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Luffy! What the fuck was that?” Sanji catches up to the crew as they’re almost back to the van.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Dude was huge! Did you see those arms? Plus his friends?” Usopp’s hands are still shaking as he’s trying to get his keys out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “I don’t like him.” Luffy’s face is still dark in anger. It was a side they all rarely saw from their usually happy go lucky friend. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “You can’t just go around picking fights with random dudes.” Sanji snubs his cigarette out as he gets in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “At least give some warning first so I can take out the backup before they can react.” Zoro laughs, slapping his hand on Luffy’s back trying to diffuse the tension.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Neanderthal.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Let’s just go through a drive thru. And you’re paying for me. That table of guys were drinking a lot, I could have made some big bucks flirting with ‘em.” Nami pinched her nose in frustration. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    The conversation turns to Usopp’s group project as they run through a Taco Bell. Luffy wonders what Law can possibly see in that red headed oaf. He’s the exact opposite of Law. He pulls out his phone and sends a quick snap asking Law how his night is going. Sometime since their trip out of town, Law had finally started communicating through snap for more mundane topics than scheduling their next hookup. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    His breath evens out as he receives a response minutes later. Law talks about being on call and it’s a boring night at the hospital. Luffy sends a snap promising to make his night more interesting as soon as he gets a moment alone. Once they arrive back home, Luffy runs to his room, telling his friends he forgot to actually submit an assignment and will be right back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Sending snaps through the entire process, Luffy jacks off thinking about Law’s fingers and mouth on him. Knowing that Law is looking at these pictures while at work, while his idiotic husband is only a few streets away, makes it even hotter for Luffy. Kid’s not worried about Law being bored at work. Kid doesn’t even care about Law. And Luffy’s mind begs for Law to realize this. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. So you leave no trace behind like you don’t even exist</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>    Luffy borrows Sanji’s car for the night. Law gave him a new address to meet at this time and it’s for a home a little bit in the country on the north side of the city. He was finally going to see Law’s house. Where he lived with his husband. Luffy’s stomach is in knots. He pulls down the long driveway and parks in the open garage. Soon after he turns off the car, the garage door eases shut. Law was watching and waiting for him. The uneasiness he feels starts to morph into a pit of desire in his core. Law asked him to come here, wants him here, wants to fuck him in the home he shares with Kid. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Opening the door to the house, Luffy expects to see his lover waiting for him but is greeted by an empty dark room. He follows the sounds of movement coming from further inside the home. The house is massive and way nicer than any place Luffy had ever lived. He doesn’t know much about architecture or design but even he can tell it’s a new build. He turns the corner and sees the man pulling a pan out of the oven. Luffy blames his mouth watering on the amazing smells and not the picture of domesticity in front of him. The thought of having this, having all of Law makes him weak in the knees. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Hey you. Just gotta grab this out before it burns.” Law sets the tray on the stove to cool off before turning to close the distance between him and the younger man. He tilts Luffy’s chin up to plant a quick chaste kiss on his lips. Luffy attempts to deepen the kiss by opening his mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Tch, already that eager, baby?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Luffy lets out a small whine when a hand goes down to the crotch of his pants and starts kneading. “My home turns you on that much? Never knew you were a fan of modern contemporary design.” Tattooed fingers slip beneath his waistband to further their exploration. Luffy gasps at the sensation. “All the dark </span>
  <em>
    <span>wood</span>
  </em>
  <span> and </span>
  <em>
    <span>cream</span>
  </em>
  <span> walls, there’s even a metal staircase.” He stifles another whine when Law pulls back from his ear but can’t hold back his groan as the man drops to his knees. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “What about the food?” Luffy doesn’t even convince himself that he cares about anything other than Law’s mouth on him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Too hot to eat right now. You, on the other hand, are always the perfect temperature for swallowing..” He makes quick work of the buttons and zipper before pausing. “And I’m starving.” Law takes him fully into his mouth in one movement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Fuckkk.” Luffy grabs the island counter behind him to steady himself. Those glorious hands are snaking their way up under his shirt. His head is thrown back as he feels the back of Law’s throat. Luffy never realized a blow job could feel this fucking good. His two previous relationships weren’t bad and got the job done but paled in comparison. Law knows exactly how to lick and tease, how to apply the right amount of pressure to bring Luffy right to the edge. He never lets Luffy set the pace, but when the man is so in control and so damn good, Luffy doesn’t even care. </span>
</p><p>    <span>A light scrape of teeth across his shaft causes Luffy to hit his peak. Hands steady his hips as he bucks erratically into the hot open mouth in front of him. Law swallows his load down with little effort and places small kisses on his hips as the younger man breathes heavily. He cleans off any stray remnants of cum before fixing Luffy back into his pants. </span></p><p>
  <span>    “Welcome to my home, baby.” Law stands up to lay a quick kiss on the panting man’s forehead before moving to a cabinet to remove some plates. Luffy’s head is so cloudy but working on overdrive at the same time. He just got blown in the kitchen that Law and Kid share meals in. Law didn’t even ask for Luffy to do the same for him. And Luffy knows sucking dick turns Law on. But the man is just moving around the kitchen and filling a plate full of food. God, Luffy loves him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Beer or liquor?” Law asks as he sets the plate down on the counter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Liquor.” Luffy pulls out the bar chair and sits down. He wants to think that this is the chair Kid always sits in. That he just received a mind blowing orgasm inches away from it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “That’s my baby.” Law smiles walking over to the liquor cabinet and pulling out a large bottle of amber colored liquid. He grabs a can of coke out of the fridge to mix for Luffy’s drink. With two short glasses in hand, he sits down next to Luffy at the island. “Already eating? Think you worked up an appetite since you got here?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “‘M sorry. It just smelled so good.” Luffy puts down his fork and tries to quickly swallow the mouthful he already ate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Don’t worry about it, baby, I need you to replenish your stamina for the rest of your stay.” Law salaciously grins and reaches a hand over to wipe the sauce from the corner of his mouth. He pushes his fingers into Luffy's mouth. “Need every last drop of protein.” As soon as Luffy starts sucking on the digits, Law removes his hand to pick up the fork and begins eating from his own plate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Luffy groans internally. How this man can make him think of anything but the food in front of him so soon after an orgasm, lights Luffy’s insides on fire. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Some time later, Luffy finds himself pushed against a leather couch in the living room with four of Law’s fingers spearing him open. His eyeline puts him right across a framed photo from their wedding on a shelf. He’s not sure if it’s intentional. Law hasn’t made any mention of Kid as usual but he can see him in every inch of the house. There’s a leather jacket on a peg by the front door way too big to be Law’s, a canvas print of an obviously younger pair at a ski resort, plus tons of cliche wall art about life and love that don’t fit Law’s aesthetic at all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    An open palm strikes his backside and the sound echoes in the room. Oh, this is new. Luffy feels the fingers inside him pause for a moment. “Again.” Luffy whines out, not wanting Law to stop. Another hit in the same spot causes Luffy back to arch as he moans loudly at the sensation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Fuck, clenching up so much from that. Who knew you were a little pain slut?” Another sharp slap against his flank. Luffy whimpers at the slur and shivers from the pain radiating from his lower half. But he wants more. Oh god, so much more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “More!” Luffy howls trying to gain purchase on the slick surface of the couch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Law retracts both hands immediately and takes a step back. “Is that how good boys ask for what they want?” Law tuts. Luffy almost sobs at the loss of contact with him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Please, daddy, ah, fuck.” Luffy writhes against the arm of the couch, desperate for any stimulation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “If you can’t ask for it, you won’t get it.” Law has a hand flying across his own cock but Luffy can’t turn his head to see. Tears fall down his face as he thinks Law is going to leave him in this state. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Hit me harder, daddy.” Luffy hiccups through the tears as he awkwardly ruts on the leather underneath him. “Use me, bruise me, break me.” He cries out, the words spilling out without much conscious thought. “Take me as yours.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Law curses under his breath as he bottoms out in one thrust. Luffy wails in relief as the sound of skin slapping together echoes in the room. Those beautiful tattoo hands alternate between pushing his head into the cushion, gripping his hip, and hitting flesh. Luffy’s not even sure where the blows are landing as his entire backside is stinging after the first few hits. Every strike makes him feel like he’s floating and he never wants to come down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    A hand grips his inner thigh and pushes his leg to rest on the back of the couch. Luffy cries at the new angle allowing Law to hit his spot every thrust. Law’s so deep inside, he can’t fucking breathe. Luffy feels his core tighten up at the stretch of his limbs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “So damn flexible, baby.” Law grunts out as he lays another hard slap to the exposed inner thigh. Luffy’s whole body jolts at the pain. He’s so close and he can’t move his hands to grab his own cock. Can’t even think clearly enough to be embarrassed at the sounds he knows he’s making. “What do you want, baby?” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Luffy whines out an intelligible response as Law slows his movements. He sobs at the thought of Law edging him this badly again. “Please, ahh, daddy, touch, come.” Luffy cries. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “I’m gonna have to talk with that college about your language skills, baby.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Luffy moves his head to the side to suck in a deep breath of air. He moves his right leg so his knee is over the couch arm, spreading himself even wider for Law. “Need to come, daddy, please touch meeee.” A high pitched scream erupts out of Luffy as Law immediately answers his request. The man reaches over his near split legs and roughly jerks him off at the same violent rhythm he thrusts into Luffy’s hole with. All it takes is one more slap to his thigh and Luffy spills across the very expensive leather. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Mere seconds later, he feels Law filling him up inside. In his post orgasmic haze, Luffy smiles at them coming at the same time. Law rests against his back before pulling out then Luffy hears a thud. With great effort, he lifts his upper body to look behind him to see Law sprawled out on his back, breathing heavily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Luffy chuckles as he gingerly slides off the couch to join Law on the floor. Fuck, his whole body aches. He can see his legs twitching from the prolonged stretch of the split he was in. His back and ass are on fire from the hits so he positions himself on his stomach beside the man. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Both men are silent for several minutes before Law finally speaks, “Fuck, that was intense.” Luffy barks out a laugh as he snuggles his head into the opening Law’s arm gives him. “Fuck, baby, you were wonderful.” Law leans over to kiss the mess of sweaty, black hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “You were too, daddy.” Luffy smiles and settles in for a post fuck session nap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Fuck, I’m too old to sleep on the floor anymore. C’mon let’s get cleaned up and take an actual nap.” Luffy’s heart jumps in his chest. Were they going to sleep in their bed? Holy shit. Law slowly gets up and walks to the kitchen. Luffy’s not sure his legs will work if he tries to stand yet so he just waits. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Law laughs at the sight of Luffy still spread out on the floor. “Fucked you that good, huh?” He wipes off the drying cum left on the couch cushions before throwing the dirtied towels in the trash can. Law walks back into the living room and reaches a hand down to help Luffy up. “Let’s shower.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    It’s the biggest shower Luffy has ever seen. Looks more like a car wash than something a human would use. Luffy wants so badly to be fucked in it but he’s pretty sure his dick will fall off if he tries anything this soon. Maybe next time. Law washes the younger man’s hair careful to not get any soap in his eyes. He then suds him up with body wash. It smells like a tree and not like Law in the slightest. Luffy feels bile rise in his throat knowing that this is Kid’s body wash Law is using on him. Fuck.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    After both men are cleaned off, Law leads them into the adjoining master bedroom. Putting on fresh shorts and handing Luffy another pair, Law climbs into the massive bed. Luffy pauses. This is new and fucked up. It crosses a line that Luffy is sure he already crossed but maybe not so blatantly? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “C’mon, baby, take a quick nap. I know you’re exhausted.” Luffy will never be able to say no to that smile. And he is tired. Not just from the intense fucking. School and practices have been rough this semester. He picks up on the ‘quick nap’ part and knows he’s not meant to stay the night. But a short rest won’t hurt, right? He climbs over Law and curls up next to the older man. As he drifts off to sleep, he wants more than anything to fall asleep this way every night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Luffy stirs slowly but jolts up when he recalls the previous hours he was awake for. The sudden movement causes him to grimace in pain. Shit. Shit. He’s sore. He rubs his eyes and sees Law with his phone in hand. He doesn’t look like he slept at all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Hey sleepyhead.” Law puts his phone aside and caresses a hand across Luffy’s cheek to wipe off the small amount of drool left on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Shit, sorry, how long was I out?” Luffy nuzzles into the touch of the other man, playfully biting at the thumb near his mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Just a couple of hours. It’s not even midnight yet. Feisty, aren’t we?” Law smirks pulling Luffy’s lip down. His fingers dancing over his face. “I can make you a coffee before you drive home.” Law’s already getting out of the bed before Luffy processes what he said and sighs. “Sorry, babe, got an early surgery.” He walks to the bathroom and shuts the door. Luffy looks around the bedroom and takes in his surroundings. There’s a large TV mounted and some art on the walls but no pictures of its inhabitants. The bed has four thick iron posts that almost hit the ceiling. Luffy hears Law running some water and peeks at the nightstand. His brain screams at him that it is a bad idea. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Ignoring his instincts, he opens the top drawer and immediately shuts it back like he was scalded. Fuck. It’s full of sex stuff. Luffy doesn’t even know the name of many of the items but knows he saw handcuffs, dildos, and lube. What the fuck is wrong with him that he can only think about Law using those on him? Tying him up and fucking him until he screams on the bed Law shares with his husband. If that’s what Law’s into, Luffy would do it. Luffy would beg for it. He hears the toilet flush and jumps out of the bed. He finds his clothes neatly folded on a chair in the corner and pulls them on quickly before Law returns. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Law comes out of the bathroom wearing a pair of plaid lounge pants that barely stay up on his hips. Luffy stops himself from yanking them down to give him a good night blow job. He wants you to leave is the mantra that repeats in his brain over and over. He follows Law to the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “How do you like your coffee?” Law opens up the fridge to grab creamer but pauses. “Or would you like an energy drink?” He pulls out a brightly colored can to show Luffy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “You drink Bang?” Luffy shoves Sanji’s keys into his pocket. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> don’t.” They stare at each other for a moment before Luffy reaches for the can.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Yeah, Bang is fine. Easier to take with me than coffee. Thanks.” Luffy cracks open the can and take a swallow to give him something to do in the awkwardness. He sets the drink down when he sees Law approach him with intent. He pushes Luffy against the counter and kisses the air from his lungs. Fuck, his mouth tastes of fresh mint and Luffy holds back the tears at how much he just wants to stay. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Law pulls back and when Luffy goes to leave, he lightly smacks his ass. “Good night, baby.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “You are tired. I barely felt that one, daddy.” Luffy laughs over his shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Just wait til next time, you little pain slut.” Luffy feels the comment go straight to his dick but keeps walking out the door. Law presses the button to open the garage door. “Let me know when you get home.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Night, Law.” With that, Luffy gets in the car. He snaps Law when he makes it home twenty minutes later. He drops the keys in the bowl by the door reminding himself to buy Sanji a coffee in the morning on the way to class in thanks. Thursdays are their early mornings so no one is downstairs as he walks in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    He sees the light still on in Zoro’s room and considers knocking to see if he wants to talk. Zoro is his oldest friend but they’ve never been quite the same since they tried a relationship their Freshman year. It ended mutually but both parties were still awkward when it came to discussing any future hookups. He definitely won’t want to hear about Luffy’s latest visit with Law. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Luffy goes to sleep for the second time that night and dreams of a life with Law. He awakes and has to pee some kind of bad. Swinging his legs off the bed, Luffy groans at the soreness. Fuck, he should have taken a couple ibuprofen before bed. Crossing the hallway, Luffy doesn’t even think to put a shirt or actual shorts on. His roommates had seen him in his briefs frequently. Hell at this point they have all seen each other naked at some time or another. The perks of living together in an old house with shitty locks and plenty of alcohol. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    He’s currently peeing what feels like an ocean when Sanji opens the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Shit, sorry man.” Sanji pauses as his eyes adjust to the body in front of him. “The actual fuck, Luff?” He comes into the bathroom anyway and shuts the door behind him and locks it to be safe. “What the fuck happened?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Huh?” Luffy looks over his shoulder questioningly. What was Sanji talking about? Oh shit. The reason he’s so sore. He finishes and goes to wash his hands since Sanji’s staring him down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Luffy, was that from Law?” He considers lying and saying he got jumped but Luffy doubts Sanji would believe him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Yeah. It got a little...intense last night.” Luffy rubs the back of his head. He trusts Sanji not to judge but it’s still awkward to talk about. He notices the tension in Sanji’s jaw and tries to explain before he gets mad. “But I asked for it. I promise. I...wanted it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Sanji takes a deep exhale of breath he didn’t even realize he had been holding in. His friend’s back is swollen red with visible hand prints. He walks over to a cabinet and pulls out a jar of soothing aloe. “Here, you need this.” He hands the jar to Luffy who just holds it but doesn’t move. “Do you want my help?” Sanji sighs and goes to wash his hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Sure, Sanji.” The blond closes the toilet lid and sits down so he can access the inflicted areas better. The cream is cold but immediately makes his skin feel better. He flinches a bit at hands on such irritated skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Sorry. But this will help with the inflammation.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Oi, I gotta piss!” Zoro bangs on the door and Luffy jumps at the sound. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “I’m getting ready, come back later, asshole!” Sanji yells back before Luffy has to respond. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Fuck, Curly, I’ll be quick just put a goddamn towel on.” More loud knocks follow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Absolutely not. Go piss outside!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Prick!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Shit stain!” They hear stomping then the back door opens. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Thanks.” Luffy mutters to Sanji. He’s glad Zoro hadn’t come in. He definitely would have a different reaction than Sanji did. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Neither of us wants to deal with an angry avocado this early in the morning.” Sanji smiles as he rubs the gel into Luffy’s thighs. “So...how was it?” When Luffy doesn’t respond, Sanji prompts him. “Looks like you were busy last night, hopefully not in my car.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “It was…” Luffy stumbles on the words. Mind blowing? Life altering? The greatest sexual experience of his life? “Fun.” He laughs at the simple choice of words that come out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Fun? That’s all? Seems like you had your world rocked, captain.” Sanji puts his hand on the waistband of his briefs. He doesn’t want to make Luffy uncomfortable but he also doesn’t trust Luffy to take care of himself either. The dark haired man takes the hint and pulls the back of his briefs down for Sanji to reach. Sanji bites his tongue to not make a noise at the angry flesh revealed. He’s pretty sure if he knew anything about dental matters he could tell if Law had cavities with how deep the bite marks are. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “I didn’t realize I was into...this kind of stuff.” Luffy explains not a hint of embarrassment at his friend being so close to his ass. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Yeah, you rarely do. It kind of sneaks up on ya.” Sanji delicately applies the gel and pulls Luffy’s shorts backup to give him more modesty. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Are you? Into this stuff?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Umm yeah. I enjoy being choked. But only with someone I trust.” Sanji can’t say he’s surprised to be having this conversation. Luffy’s never shied away from uncomfortable topics, preferring instead to be blunt with his questioning. He just never anticipated talking about it with Luffy having experienced it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “With Gin?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Yeah.” Sanji’s surprised Luffy even remembers his ex’s name. They’d only dated for about six months before they broke up last summer. Gin wanted commitment and Sanji was still trying to figure himself out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “He was older, too, right?” Luffy asks as Sanji gets up to grab a bottle of medicine from the cabinet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Ha, yeah, he was 25.” Sanji hands Luffy the pills and water. “Law older?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Yeah. We went to his house last night. It was really fancy.” Luffy swallows the pills and leans against the wall while Sanji begins his morning routine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “He’s a homeowner? Damn, Luff. I’m impressed.” Sanji brushes his teeth and realizes Luffy’s still standing there. “You really like him, yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “I think I love him.” Luffy bites his lip. He knows there’s a huge detail he’s leaving out about Law but can’t bring himself to say it to Sanji.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Oh wow. Well I hope it works out for you then.” Sanji puts a comforting hand on his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Me, too. Thanks, Sanj. I’m gonna go get ready for class.” Luffy has so much he wants to say but can’t lie to Sanji if they continue talking about Law. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    The Christmas season is fast approaching and Luffy’s not sure if he’s supposed to get Law anything. He’s asked but Law always brushed him off saying he didn’t need anything, that Luffy was enough. But Luffy wants to get his boyfriend something. Something tangible, something that’s just from him. It also couldn’t be a gift that Law would have to explain how he got, Luffy understood the rules. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    So after a trip out of town shopping with Sanji who Luffy knew would help him with his gift, Luffy is ready to see Law. He gets a snap to come to the house one evening and Luffy begs Sanji to borrow the car again. Sanji sighs and tells him to be super careful since it’s been snowing heavily all day. Luffy hugs him and promises to buy him all the coffee and cigarettes he wants. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Law tells him to park in the garage but to go through the door at the back when he comes in. Luffy uses his phone’s light to guide the way and when he opens the door, he gasps. A large outdoor entertaining space covers the backyard. A deck with a grill and keg sits next to a huge covered in-ground pool. Lights twinkle overhead and he finally spots Law lounging in a huge hot tub. The steam rises from the brightly illuminated water. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Hey, baby, want to join me?” Law beckons with a hand holding a half empty bottle of liquor. Luffy didn’t bring anything that can be worn in a hot tub, so he just sheds off all of his clothes, save his underwear. He’s not sure if Law is already naked as he’s shivering in the ice cold air. He climbs in beside Law and immediately warms back up. It could be from the water or the fact that Law’s tongue is attempting to reach his tonsils. Liquor spills from the bottle onto Luffy’s neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Oops. Let me get that.” Law is drunk. Luffy’s never seen him intoxicated. He always drinks when they are together but never becomes sloppy or uncoordinated. His mouth is certainly sloppy but not uncoordinated as he licks up the spilled liquid off Luffy’s body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Luffy grabs the bottle out of his grip and sets it on a shelf built into the wall beside the hot tub. He watches as Law pulls back and grabs a small glass item from the shelf. “You done this before?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Luffy grins. He’s been smoking pot with his friends for years. They usually use a water bong made from a 2 dollar vase and smart water bottle but he’s familiar with other methods as well. Law lights the bowl and inhales. Luffy moves to his lap to grab his face. He sucks the smoke out of Law’s mouth before blowing it into the air above them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “You’re full of surprises, baby.” Law laughs before taking another hit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “I am in college.” Law tries to hand the bowl to the younger man but Luffy refuses. “I’d rather take it from you.” Law smiles a full tooth grin and Luffy melts. They stay this way for a long time. Smoking, drinking, and talking about anything and everything but the redhead. The snow falls outside the overhang blanketing  the ground bright white. Law hasn’t even made a move to touch Luffy beyond soft caresses to his face and arms. Luffy loves moments like these. The sex is great but when he feels like he is making a connection with Law on level beyond physical, his heart soars. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    He doesn’t like the liquor, though. It’s some kind of whiskey that burns with each swallow but Law drinks it like its water. It’s getting colder and even being submerged to his chest, Luffy starts shivering. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Shit, it’s cold. Let’s go inside.” Law grabs towels off the shelf and helps Luffy out of the hot tub. Luffy grabs his bag before they run across the deck to the back door. The house is warm and smells like Christmas. A giant tree is up in the living room bursting with decorations and presents underneath. Luffy’s stomach clenches at how perfect it all looks. Law’s never mentioned loving Christmas so he has to assume this is Kid’s doing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Law keeps the towel wrapped low on his hips as he grabs a wrapped box off the counter. “I know I told you not to buy me anything but I couldn’t resist getting this for you.” He hands Luffy the present. “Go ahead, open it baby.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Luffy rips the paper as Law makes himself another drink. He opens the box to see a brand new smartwatch inside. An expensive one. Shit, this is worth more than anything Luffy owns. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “You talk about always forgetting where your phone’s at so this way you can text from it. Plus it’ll keep track of your workouts and sleep. And I guess you can use it for the time, too.” Law laughs as he takes a big drink then tops the glass off again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Luffy just stares at the watch. He’s not sure what he was expecting to get but this certainly wasn’t it. It was so nice. He then realizes it’s the same watch Law wore with the exact same customized band. Fuck. “Thanks.” Luffy realizes that’s not enough so he walks over to kiss Law’s cheek. “Thank you so much, I love...it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Merry Christmas, baby.” Law ruffles his wet hair and sits down on the couch still wearing just the towel. He grabs the soundbar remote and turns the volume on for the cheesy holiday movie playing on the TV. Luffy excuses himself to go to the hall bathroom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    He opens his bag and starts putting on the clothing items he purchased with Sanji. Fuck what if he looks stupid? Fuck what if Law laughs at him? Sanji told him to just do what he felt comfortable with but Luffy wants it all. His hands shake as he applies the makeup to his face and rolls the stocking up his legs. Fuck it doesn’t look as good or as easy as Sanji made it seem. It’s his first time wearing a lot of things tonight. He pushes the plug he inserted earlier further inside. It’s a weird sensation but from what he read online it was a good thing to use. Sure made sitting in the car and the hot tub weird, though. The last thing he puts on is his new, still plastic wrapped watch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Hey Law?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “You okay, babe? Thought you may have passed out in there. This is some strong shit.” Luffy isn’t sure if he’s referring to the alcohol or weed, both have Luffy’s head swimming. But maybe that bit of medicinal courage will help him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Yeah, I have a gift for you, too.” Luffy starts walking down the hall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Luffy, I told you, you don’t---” Law’s entire body freezes. The younger man is dressed in a lacy  slip over a matching bralette and thong, blindingly white against his tanned body. His legs are covered in fishnets ending in small kitten heels that Luffy is doing his damnedest not to trip in. He did his best applying the makeup for the first time and hopes it doesn’t look like a clown. Law hasn’t said anything yet, hasn’t even moved a muscle since he first laid eyes on him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Luffy is regretting this so much right now. He wonders how fast he can run back to the bathroom, grab his stuff and leave. Fuck, he couldn’t drive right now still feeling the effects of the liquor and weed. But at least he would be away from Law’s piercing stare. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “I--I wanted to...serve you, daddy.” Luffy chokes out, dropping to his hands and knees in front of Law. He finally looks up through his thick coated eyelashes at Law. His hand has a death grip on the glass still but Luffy can see his arousal slowly tenting the plush fabric of the towel. Too late to turn back now.  “What would you like me to do, daddy? How would you like to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>serviced</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Touch yourself.” The voice that comes out of Law is hoarse and deep. Luffy takes a deep breath, calming his nerves. Okay, he can work with that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Here?” Luffy straightens up to his full height in front of the seated Law and touches his own hair. “Or here?” He trails his hands down to his neck. “Or maybe here?” Luffy lightly brushes over before pinching his own nipples and lets out a small moan at the stimulation. He tucked himself in to wear the panties but he’s already so hard. He feels the wetness between his legs and the urge of his cock to be free. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Do you like the dress, daddy? I bought it thinking of you.” He wants Law to know he hasn’t done this before. He has no idea what he’s doing and is worried he’s terrible at it. He should have asked Sanji more questions. Luffy teases the short hem even higher. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “I love it.” Law groans out. His voice is raspy and the words light Luffy on fire. Law still makes no move to touch him or even release the glass still clenched in his fist. Luffy lifts his leg to place a heeled foot on the couch beside his thigh to give Law a better view of how wet Luffy already is. A hand finally moves to grip his ankle helping Luffy balance. He slowly starts peeling off the slip inch by inch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Once the slip is off, Luffy holds the fabric over Law’s chest, letting the silk barely touch his skin. Law finishes his drink before grabbing the suspended fabric and twisting it around his now free fist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “What do you want, daddy?” Luffy asks as demurely as he can. He knows exactly what Law wants. The man’s obvious desire strained against the towel covering it. His dark skin is flushed and eyes blown. God, Luffy feels powerful in this moment. That such a successful and brilliant man can be brought to a standstill at the sight in front of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Fuck, baby, you’re so fucking hot.” Law’s hand clenches tighter around his ankle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Hmmm you gotta use your words, daddy.” Luffy’s not sure if it’s okay to change their dynamic like this. It’s usually Luffy that has to put his desires into words. But he’s testing those established boundaries and fuck, he could come just from hearing Law talk. “So what is it you want, daddy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “I want to taste you, baby.” His tongue is already out wetting his lips as Law stares at the soaking wet crotch of the panties. Luffy smiles deciding to push it further. When Law starts to lean over, Luffy uses one hand to push him back against the couch, the other fingers Law’s wet mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Do I taste good, daddy?” Luffy smirks at Law’s quick expression of surprise at the action.The older man starts assaulting the fingers with his tongue, spit pouring out of his mouth. Luffy adds more fingers until he’s almost fisting Law’s mouth. He’s definitely not going to last long watching the man take such enjoyment with just his hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Pulling back his slick hand, Luffy smears the spit across Law’s face. “What next, daddy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “God, let me come inside you baby. Please, I want to fill your sweet ass.” Law moans out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Take me to bed.” Luffy whispers in his ear, sucking on the earrings. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Too far, need you now, baby.” Law’s hands grip Luffy’s waist to pull him onto his lap. Luffy sighs internally. He knew it was a gamble asking to be fucked in their bed. Luffy thinks about pushing the subject further but Law’s tone suggested no leeway. He doesn’t want to upset the man especially when that glorious cock is already pushing against his own. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Law goes to move him on his back but Luffy stops him. Luffy positions the man’s hands back to his hips and rocks his hips down as Law groans. “Let me take care of daddy.” He reaches down to push the towel away, freeing the dripping hard cock underneath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Need to prep you, baby.” Law tongues over the thin fabric covering his nipples with hot breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Already taken care of, daddy.” Luffy brings Law’s hand under the string to feel the plug already deep inside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Fuckkk baby, you been wearing this the whole time?” Luffy smiles looking down at the admiration on his lover’s face. Law teases the edges with his fingers but doesn’t pull it out yet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Knowing he’s breaking the scene, Luffy laughs. “Made the hot tub great foreplay.” He kisses Law as the man pulls out the plug with a loud squelching sound. Luffy wasn’t quite sure how much lube to use so it’s now dripping out of his hole. Law puts the plug to the side as Luffy straightens up on his knees to sit on his cock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    As he slides down to be fully seated on the man, Luffy’s eyes roll back in his head. Fuck this feels amazing. This is the first time they’ve done it this way and Luffy could get used to this position. Usually he likes the feeling of being underneath a man, but shit, riding hits his spot so much better. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Law also seems agreeable to this new position if his moans are anything to go by. He can’t keep his mouth off of Luffy. Paying particular attention to the bralette, he bites and teases the nipples underneath. Having just pushed the fabric to the side, the lace rubs against Luffy’s leaking cock in a delicious way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Is this good for daddy?” Luffy pants out as he controls the pace, rocking his hips down, his hands on the back of the couch keeping him steady. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Fuck, yes, baby.” Law snakes a hand into the thin elastic of the panties to thumb the head of Luffy’s cock. Luffy’s pace stutters for a second before he grinds even harder down. “Baby, can I choke you?” His eyes closed, Luffy nods and waits for the hand to go to his throat. He’s surprised to feel fabric tighten around instead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Looking down, he sees that Law has wrapped the slip around his neck and is pulling the silky material taut. He removes the hand on his cock to grip Luffy’s hips better. “Will you come for me untouched, baby?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Luffy knows he fucking will. God, the fabric digs into his skin as Law pulls it hard enough for his vision to blur. He keeps his eyes open, knowing Law likes to watch them haze over when he fades out. Luffy tries to calm the panicked breaths he takes as his body fights for air. Fuck, his lungs and body are on fire. Still keeping up a fierce pace as he grinds down, Law meets him with a thrust up at the exact moment Luffy loses consciousness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Fucking beautiful, baby.” The air in Luffy’s lungs comes rushing back as the tattooed hands pet his sweaty hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Fuck, you came, too?” Luffy looks down as soon as he’s able to focus and sees the cum seeping out of the thin fabric of his panties. He can feel Law’s release coating his insides. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Of course, baby.” Law pulls him down for a kiss. Luffy’s not sure he’s recovered enough air but is fine with Law taking it all again. Law pulls out but Luffy feels something immediately be  inserted in place of his cock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “What?” Luffy questions before he realizes it’s the plug. Holy shit, Law just plugged him back up with his cum still inside. Fuck. The sensation of feeling Law’s cum nestled deep is enough for Luffy to see even more stars. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Law smirks at Luffy’s surprised then pleasured response. “Thank you, baby, for this.” Law snaps the elastic of the bralette. “Just what I wanted. Little awkward to ask Santa for though.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Merry Christmas, daddy.” Luffy grins as he goes back to the bathroom to change into his more comfortable clothes. He returns to find Law’s already put on some lounge pants and made another drink for himself and a hot chocolate for Luffy. He grabs a throw blanket from another chair and gestures for Luffy to join him on the couch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    It’s completely domestic and Luffy’s heart melts even more as he snuggles against Law under the blanket. He turns on another cheesy Christmas movie but halfway through, Luffy can tell the man can barely keep his eyes open. Knowing the man won’t let him stay over in their bedroom, Luffy decides to end the night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “I should probably get going. It’s supposed to keep snowing all night.” Luffy weakly explains, wishing more than anything that the man would tell him to stay. That would be the best gift he could give. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    But Law doesn’t offer nor argue. “Sure, baby. Be careful going home. Don’t hit too many bumps.” He laughs as he pats Luffy’s backside. Oh right, Law’s cum is still inside him. Luffy shudders again at the thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “If I do, I’ll make sure to send you a video.” Luffy smiles as he kisses the man goodbye but unable to take his eyes off of the picture of Kid and Law hanging on the wall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    A few weeks later, Luffy is sitting in his room attempting to finish some homework before the weekend. He still had a history paper to write but he was getting nowhere. The subject wasn’t his best and even with their former roommate, Robin, tutoring him, he just wasn’t getting it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Hey Luff, I gotta make a Target run, want to come with?” Sanji walks by Luffy’s room with his keys in hand. He goes to the hall closet to grab a jacket. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Sure, let me email this shit to Robin.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Tell our lovely Robin I say hello!” Sanji yells back. He saves the file and sends it to Robin along with Sanji’s greeting. He’s sure it will come back with needing many corrections but he’s tired of staring at the screen and feels every sentence he writes is worse than the last. At least he hopes Robin will be able to help. She may just send back a giant ‘NO’ and tell him to start over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Probably should put a shirt on as well.” Sanji laughs gesturing to Luffy’s wardrobe choice of just gym shorts. He rolls his eyes when Luffy picks a shirt off the floor and sniffs it to gauge its level of cleanliness. “You know, there’s a fancy home invention for hanging clean clothes in. Just because you’re out of it, doesn’t mean you don’t have to use one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Where do you think I keep all my other stuff?” Luffy asks like Sanji’s being silly. Both look at his closet which is a literal disaster zone of boxes, sports equipment, games, and minimal clothing items spilling out past the barely hinged door on it. Luffy pulls on an East Blue High School track shirt that to Sanji’s relief isn’t stained or ripped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Yo, dick head, we’re leaving!” Sanji calls out to a stretched out Zoro on the couch as they pass the living room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Fuck, I’m getting up, stupid curly brow.” Zoro groans as he stands up and stretches before sliding on his shoes by door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Can we get food while we’re out? I’m starving.” Luffy asks as they’re walking to Sanji’s car. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “I don’t know why you would rather have shitty fast food than my cooking, but fine, whatever, we’ll stop by a drive thru.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Probably because your cooking is actually shit.” Zoro laughs as he opens the door so Luffy can climb into the backseat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Sanji’s food is the best!” Luffy joins in on the laughter as he dives in head first. “But you have to work later, don’t want you to have to cook now, too.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Should make you sit in the back after that comment, asshole.” Sanji’s car is a two door coupe that they rarely take as a group, preferring Usopp’s older ‘soccer mom’ van. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    The drive to Target is only a few miles away but feels much longer with Zoro’s side seat driving and Luffy’s inability to stay in a seatbelt like a toddler. Sanji’s one hand on the steering wheel is white from gripping so hard while his other chain smokes out the open window. Once they finally find an acceptable parking space, Luffy doesn’t wait for Zoro to even unbuckle before he is climbing into his lap to get out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “God dammit, Luff. You’re fucking heavy!” Zoro bemoans as an elbow hits his face and limbs are sprawled across the dash and console. Sanji quickly exits his car locking the doors back to further piss off the man. A stream of curses precede Luffy getting dumped out of the passenger side onto his ass. Zoro steps over his prone body but turns back to reach out a hand to help Luffy up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “I’m a growing boy!” Luffy laughs as he jumps on Zoro’s back and crosses his legs around his middle. His arms latch around his neck as Zoro adjusts to comfortably hold the added weight. Sanji smiles at the two, glad Luffy chose the moss head as his personal transportation method instead of him this time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    The trio spend half an hour shopping around. It mainly consists of Luffy and Zoro adding in random items to the cart for Sanji to yell at them about budgeting and ‘healthy eating.’ Luffy tosses in a box of fruit roll ups and turns around to dash out of the aisle before Sanji can object. His heart, stomach, every fucking organ feels like it drops out through his ass in a split second. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Across the racetrack in the bedding section stand Law and Kid. Luffy would recognize that spiky red hair anywhere from the hours he’s spent scrolling through their pictures. The tattooed hands that have been on every inch of him are now holding a feather pillow and shoving it towards Kid’s face. Rubbing the soft texture on him. Luffy feels like he’s going to vomit in the middle of the soda aisle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Dammit Luffy, you don’t need any more sugar.” Sanji goes to grab the box out of the cart but stops when he notices his roommate’s blanched expression. “What’s wrong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “That’s him, fuck, that’s him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Law?” Sanji follows Luffy’s sight line and lands on the couple currently pillow fighting in the main aisle. They’re laughing and while Sanji can’t hear what exactly they are saying he can definitely see the passionate kiss they share. “Umm, who’s, wait, isn’t that the guy from the bar?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “It’s his husband.” Luffy mumbles, not able to take his eyes off of them but wanting to look anywhere else. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Oh Luffy..” Sanji exhales wishing he had a nicotine pouch or ecig on hand and cursing his stubbornness to stick with cigarettes. Shit. This is not good. Maybe he should see if Patty or Carne can cover the restaurant tonight so they all can comfort Luffy. Wait. “You knew he was married?!” The look in Luffy’s eyes is enough for Sanji to not push the subject further here or now, but definitely will in the future. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Who’s married?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Grass for brains, did you at least grab milk while you were cleaning the beer shelf off?” Sanji makes a cutting gesture for Zoro to drop the line of questioning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Yeah, yeah, asshat, I got it.” Zoro loads the items in the bottom of the cart then straightens up defensively. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “I need to--” Luffy’s already started walking through the aisles before Sanji can stop him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “What are you--Luffy.” Sanji hisses, not wanting to draw any attention to them. “Shit. This is a bad idea. I’m going to check out so we can get the fuck out of here. Will you, please, go get him? And be quiet about it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Zoro grunts in response, still not entirely sure of the situation. It was rare Curly Brow ever said please, especially to him. It takes him a minute but he finally finds Luffy two aisles away from the couple looking at decorative pillows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “You’re the one that wanted new decor babe, you have to actually pick something!” Law’s voice carries over the fixtures as he laughs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “You’re the one whose face is going to be pushed into the pillow, maybe you should decide.” A deeper voice answers. Luffy gasps at the response. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Hmm this one is extra soft but the feathers will probably come off. Oh, this one feels very biteable but I think Target will frown upon me trying it out in the store.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “And it has a removable cover! Easily washable.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Well you are a messy man, Eustass-ya. Leaving stains all over our nice furniture.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “You love licking up my stains, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Trafalgar</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Kid’s growl echoes across the aisles followed by a yelp from Law. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “You’re going to traumatize some poor worker walking by.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Rather traumatize that ass.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “I’m doing all of our shopping online from now on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Good, less of a need to wear pants.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Speaking of, you need new ones while we’re here. Those giraffe pants are hideous.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Zoro’s hand goes to Luffy’s shoulder. “We gotta go, Darts is waiting up front. He’s got to go in to work soon.” With that, Luffy lets Zoro pull him away, listening as long as he can to the laughter and banter coming from the pillow aisle. They walk out to the car in silence. Sanji’s already loaded their purchases in the trunk and leaned against the door smoking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Let’s grab some food.” Sanji offers when he sees them approach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “‘M not hungry.” Sanji and Zoro share a ‘shit, this is serious look.’ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Okay, we’ll go home then.” The drive back is silent on conversation but full of looks between the two in the front seat. Sanji looks back in his mirror to see Luffy staring out the window. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Ass for brains, don’t kill us texting while driving.” Zoro groans seeing him with his phone in his hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “I’m stopped, dickhead.” Sanji fires off a quick text to see if someone can cover the bistro for the night. He feels bad for lying by blaming school work but doubts his dad would approve of any other excuse. As he pulls into his parking space at the house, he gets a text back that it’s covered but he’ll need to pick up a double on Saturday. Fuck that’s going to suck but worth it to help Luffy through this shit show. Zoro gets out of the car to start unloading the bags. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Have a good night at work, Sanji.” Luffy says as he pushes the seat up to get out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Actually dad needs me as an extra on Saturday at </span>
  <em>
    <span>Baratie</span>
  </em>
  <span> so he gave me the night off. We can get pizza later.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Okay.” Zoro hands Luffy a few bags of non-perishables and tells him they can get the rest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Once Luffy was inside, Zoro finally speaks. “Gonna explain what the fuck that was all about?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Remember the guy Luffy’s been seeing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Yeah, he won’t shut up about Law.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Well that was him.” When Zoro doesn’t respond, Sanji continues. “Shopping with that asshole from the bar a few months ago, his husband.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Shit, did--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Yeah, apparently Luffy knew.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Fuck.” Zoro rubs the back of his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Fuck is right. Fuck.” Sanji lights up another cigarette before the one in his mouth is even done.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Did you know?” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“What? Shit no. Don’t look at me like that. I knew he was older and kind of shady but I thought he was just not out yet or something not that he was married.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “How much older is he?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “I don’t know, Luffy never said. I’m guessing thirty?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    "Shit.” Zoro groans, grabbing the cases of beer out of the trunk. “What the fuck, Luff? Good thing we have this then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “The one time your overstocking of alcohol has helped a situation. Should we call a house meeting?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Usopp will shit a brick when he finds out. You know how sensitive he is about this shit because of his parents. Nami would be good but I think she’s out of town with Vivi til Monday.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “No, let’s not bother the ladies. They need their getaway. Text Franky and see if he will keep Usopp company for a few hours so we can talk to the captain.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Zoro and Sanji carry the rest of the groceries in the house but don’t see Luffy around the main floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Let’s give him a bit and see if he comes back downstairs.” Sanji starts putting the items away while Zoro walks back over to the couch. “Shit head, you going to nap again? Don’t you have homework or something more productive to be doing?” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I manage my time better than you do, prick.” Zoro stretches out as Sanji groans. He finishes putting all the groceries in their proper spot before grabbing his textbook. Making sure the ashtray and coffee mug is within reach, Sanji pushes Zoro’s head up to settle in on the couch beside him. Of course, the shitty moss head picks the couch closest to the window to sleep on. He would go outside and study but the plastic chairs are highly uncomfortable unless you’re already drunk. Zoro adjusts, shoving a pillow to Sanji’s side to lean against. He is almost asleep when they hear the front door slam shut and he snaps up. “The fuck?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Goddammit, Luffy.” Sanji pulls out his phone to call but receives a text moments later. “He said he’s headed out for a run and back soon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Hmm likely story.” Zoro lays back down, seeing no point in chasing after the guy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Fuck, this is a mess.” Sanji lights another cigarette before settling in to at least finish some homework while they wait. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Don’t call me kid, don’t call me baby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    Luffy runs. He’s not sure where he’s going but he has to move, has to do something. His subconscious takes him to a park near the college. Sweat pours off his face and body as he tries to catch his breath. Luffy feels his wrist vibrate and groans knowing it’s got to be Sanji checking on him. His heart stops when he looks at the tiny screen and sees the Snapchat notification from Law. He quickly pulls his phone out of his pocket to open it. </p><p><em>     close to the hospital? called in for a consult in 45 min. </em> Text displays across a picture of his tattooed hand gripping the steering wheel.</p><p>    Luffy barely pauses before lifting his shirt to send back a snap of his flushed, sweaty chest with the caption, <em> yeah running in the park by GLC </em></p><p><em>     Perfect. Basketball court in 10. Don’t make me wait baby. </em>Comes through a minute later followed by a picture of Law’s hand down the front of his pants. Luffy chokes on his spit. He can’t even think straight. Hopefully he’s at a stoplight. Shit. The basketball courts are on the other side of the park. He takes off as fast as he’s ever run to get there in time. </p><p>    Luffy skids to a stop at his destination, looking for any sign of Law. Did he beat him here? He sees the familiar black sports car pull into the empty parking lot. Hands folded behind his head, he takes several deep breaths to keep his lungs from exploding. Fuck. He may pass out if Law decides to be rough. Luffy watches as the older man nods to him then walks into the bathrooms at the edge of the court. </p><p>    The pain in his shins isn’t enough to overpower the adrenaline coursing through his body. He follows Law into the bathroom. He’s barely inside the door before Law pushes him face first into the concrete wall. </p><p>    “Fuck, baby, do you even know how hot you are?” Law pulls his head back by the hair to bite and suck marks on his neck. “I almost pulled over to jack off on the side of the road to that picture you sent.” Luffy moans loudly as he can feel Law’s desire and need through the layers of clothing rubbing against his ass. “Know how embarrassing that would be for me? A respected doctor getting charged with indecent exposure?” Luffy whines as his face is further pushed into the concrete, scratching up his cheek. Law leans into his ear, biting the lobe. “But I would do it for you. I would get arrested with cum dripping off my hand and down my legs for you.”</p><p>    “God fuck, Laaahhw.” Luffy’s erection is pushed painfully against the wall as Law ruts into him. He feels like he’s going to die and can’t think of a better way to go. </p><p>    “I should just chain you up in a room so no one else can see your body but me.” </p><p>    “Yes, daddy, yesss, only for you.” Luffy pants out his legs already shaking from the previous exertion and new stimulation. His shorts are pulled down in a shift motion, the sweat already there instantly cooling. </p><p>    “You’d like that wouldn’t you, baby? Always waiting for the next time my cock can fill you up?” Law makes quick work of the fastenings on his own pants so his dripping cock is rubbing the cleft of Luffy’s ass. </p><p>    “Need you insideee.” Luffy whines. </p><p>    “God, yes, baby, I want to but--” </p><p>    “Just fuck me, daddy, fuck me, wreck me.” Luffy cuts him off knowing he’ll say he doesn’t have any lube but Luffy needs him now, needs every part of him.</p><p>    “Shit, baby, I’m never going to let you go.” Law jabs two fingers in the younger man’s open mouth to wet them. Luffy is a shivering, slobbering mess when the fingers finally enter him. “Fuck, you just stretch so good for me, Luffy. Your beautiful ass was made to take my cock.” </p><p>    “<em> Hnnghh </em>!” Luffy moans out as it’s all becoming too much and still not enough. He can taste the blood running down his cheek from the friction of the concrete tearing up his skin. </p><p>    “Just a bit more, baby.” Law removes his fingers and leans his head down. Pulling apart his cheeks, Law spits directly onto his hole. Luffy lets out a wail at the depravity. Fuck, it’s all so much. When Law pulls back his body to align himself, Luffy’s legs give out without the added pressure holding him up. “Shit! Luffy?” </p><p>    Luffy immediately situates his knees underneath him to present his ass high in the air. He rests his forehead on his arms to hide the tears flowing down his face. “Daddy, please, I need you so badly.”</p><p>    “Shhhh. I got you, baby, I got you.” Law gently turns him over and kisses the tears and blood from his face.  “Can you wrap your legs around me?” Luffy immediately complies. “That’s a good boy, ready?” He answers with a messy kiss full of teeth and tongue. Luffy’s breath hitches as Law enters. Fuck, it hurts. It hurts so bad and so good. Fuck, he is absolutely ruined. </p><p>    Law keeps a hand beside his head to hold himself up but moves the other between their bodies to start moving up and down Luffy’s cock to distract him from the pain. “Babe, I need to move. Fuck, you’re so tight.” Luffy moans into his mouth as Law begins thrusting in a steady rhythm. Both know they aren’t going to last long, not like this. </p><p>    “I’m so ah close.” Luffy’s arms drop down Law’s shoulders to grip his biceps as he breaks the kiss and lays his head back. Law moves his mouth down to suck marks onto his exposed neck while thrusting faster at the same pace his hand is flying over Luffy’s cock. Feeling the body underneath him start to seize up, Law pulls his body back to avoid the splattering cum painting Luffy’s stomach. “Fill me up, daddy.” Luffy breathes out, completely wrecked. </p><p>    “Fuck, baby, I love you.” Law comes as he stares down at the sprawled out form of the man beneath him. “God, you’re perfect.” And Luffy’s heart stops in his chest.</p><p>    He pulls out as gently as he can and stands up to grab some paper towels from the dispenser. Law cleans himself off and fixes his pants back up before wetting a few towels to take over to the other man. Luffy hasn’t moved, his body paralyzed but his heart singing. </p><p>    “That good, baby?” Law laughs as he wipes off the cooling cum from his stomach. Luffy just smiles unable to trust his voice to say anything. The older man checks his watch and sighs. “Tch, I gotta run or the chief of staff will have my ass.” Law helps Luffy to his feet to redress and kisses his reddened cheek. He exits the bathroom as Luffy leans against the wall, still unsteady on his feet. </p><p>    Fuck, that was intense. Fuck. He said he loved him. Fuck, everything hurts and he still has to make it home. Luffy considers calling Sanji to pick him up but decides against it. Needing the walk back to collect his thoughts. And he has so many, his mind is racing trying to process the last thirty minutes. </p><p>    He enters his house and sees Sanji and Zoro sitting on the couch looking at him. “I gotta shower.” Not only is he sweaty from the run, he can feel the leftover cum drying on his stomach and ass. He really doesn’t want to have this conversation in this state. </p><p>    Sanji’s already up and crossing the room looking like he’s going to bite his cigarette in two. “Luffy. What the fuck happened to your face?” Shit. How could he forget about that. It’s still bleeding and stings from the sweat. </p><p>    “I tripped on a curb.” Luffy averts his eyes knowing Sanji will know he’s lying. His eyes narrow but he still doesn’t comment. </p><p>    “Go shower, Luff, we’ll order pizza. I got beer, too.” Zoro calls out from the couch. Luffy nods in agreement and heads to his room to grab some clean clothes. </p><p>    When he finally reemerges, the pizza has been delivered and Zoro’s eating a slice sagging from all the toppings. Sanji puts his cigarette back in his mouth to hand a beer to Luffy as he sits down at the bar. </p><p>    “Sweet, meat lover’s. My favorite!” Luffy digs in, his appetite having returned after meeting up with Law. His change in mood isn’t lost on Sanji.</p><p>    “Hmm. Thought you weren’t hungry earlier. What changed?” Sanji asks.</p><p>    “That was hours ago, cancer boy, it’s dinner time now.” Zoro grumbles out, his mouth full of food.</p><p>    “Shit moss, if you’re not going to be helpful, you can leave.” Sanji snaps back with a look at the green haired man. Zoro shrugs and waves his hand to continue. “Luffy, did you go see Law?”</p><p>    “Well I was running in the park and he was heading to work so he just met me.” Luffy drinks his beer and avoids eye contact with either man. </p><p>    “And did you fuck him?” Zoro coughs a bit on his drink but recovers to look at the questioned party. </p><p>    “Umm.” </p><p>    “Luffy, you’re fucking covered in hickeys. Your face is swollen and your cheek is torn up.” Damn, Luffy had hoped Sanji would forget about that. He had put a bandage over the wound after he showered. </p><p>    “He did that to you?” Zoro asks quietly, his hand gripping the beer bottle tight enough it could shatter at any moment.</p><p>    “No! I mean yes, but it was the concrete wall of the bathroom that scratched me.” Luffy quickly explained not wanting Zoro to get the wrong idea about his boyfriend.</p><p>    “You let him fuck you in the park’s bathroom? Right after he was with his husband in Target?!” Zoro growls out. He gets up to grab another two beers from the fridge then chugs one. Luffy looks at Sanji hurt that he would share the tidbit of information about Law. </p><p>    Sanji just sighs and lights another cigarette. “Luf, I love you and as your friend, I’m gonna be honest. You’re in the wrong here.” </p><p>    “His husband’s an asshole, you’ve both seen that.”</p><p>    “We don’t even know the guy!” </p><p>    “He talked shit about Shanks! That’s enough for me.”</p><p>    “Luffy, did you know he was going to be at that bar that night?” Zoro asks quietly. He can be slow on the uptake but now Luffy’s behavior at the bar makes sense. How he couldn’t stop staring at the redhead. </p><p>    “Yeah.” Luffy looks down at his hands. “I saw it on his Facebook page.” </p><p>    “You’ve been stalking him? Luf, that’s really bad. You would have gotten your ass beat if we weren’t there.” </p><p>    “Wouldn't've.” Luffy puffs up. He could have taken Kid. He wanted to punch the man in his stupid crooked nose. </p><p>    “Oh so you were going to beat the shit out of the dude you’re fucking’s husband? Do you not see how incredibly fucked that is?” Zoro shakes his head, not believing what he’s hearing Luffy justify.</p><p>    “Something’s obviously wrong in their marriage. He wouldn’t be seeing me if it was going great.” Luffy states like it’s the most obvious answer.</p><p>    “You’re not seeing Law! He’s fucking you on the side and going back to his husband on the weekends.” Sanji knows it hurts Luffy for him to say this but he has to hear it from someone and obviously the boy’s moral compass isn’t helping him.</p><p>    “Luf, how fucking stupid can you be?” Zoro’s words cut through Luffy like a sword. “He’s not going to leave his husband, you fucking idiot.” Zoro slams the empty bottle in the trash, shattering the glass before grabbing another. Luffy looks on the verge of tears at Zoro’s reaction.</p><p>    “Hey, we just care about you. It’s not healthy. He doesn’t talk to you for days, weeks then you drop everything as soon as he snaps you.” Sanji attempts to focus on the non-marriage based negatives about Law. “You’ve shut down any other possibilities.” Sanji knows there’s been at least three guys Luffy has turned down dates with since he met Law. </p><p>    “He’s fucking married, Luf. You deserve better.” Zoro speaks into his bottle barely above a whisper. But Luffy’s not sure he does. Not sure he can do better. No one else has ever made him feel the way Law has. Maybe this is just who he is. A fucking side piece. A dirty little secret, the one that doesn’t get put on Christmas cards or shown off in public. </p><p>    “You’re our ‘captain,’ we love you. And we’re going to stick by you--”</p><p>    “No, don’t come crying to me when he cuts you off.”</p><p>    “Mos--Zoro doesn’t mean that.” Sanji stops himself from insulting Zoro, now’s not the time. </p><p>    “I really fucking do.” Zoro meets the blond’s eyes and Sanji knows he’s dead serious. “Luffy, the sex can’t be that fucking good.” </p><p>    Luffy looks down at his hands in his lap. It really is. How can he explain that to his friends? They know him but do they know the real him? The one that opens up to all of Law’s nasty words. His cruel insults, his delicate touch. What would they think if they knew? Really knew? It wasn’t just sex. It never really was. </p><p>    Law made him feel things. Ruined him for anyone else. How could he just leave that if Law was willing to continue? So what if he would never be someone’s one and only. Maybe it was enough to be wanted by such an enigmatic man. </p><p>    When Luffy doesn’t respond, Zoro swears again and leaves the room. The door slams shut to the extra bedroom they converted into a workout space since Robin left. Sanji takes a deep sigh and goes to clean up the trash from the pizza. “I’m sorry, Luffy. We’re just worried.” </p><p>    “It’s okay, Sanj. I know you guys just care about me. But I’m okay. It’s what I want.” Luffy stays seated as Sanji moves around him. </p><p>    “Is it though?” Sanji asks, not expecting an answer. Reading through every bluff and assurity of his, Sanji’s words hit right to Luffy’s core. Because he’s right, Luffy wants more. He wants to be where Kid is. He wants it so badly he can’t breathe when he thinks about it. So he pushes it down and tells himself he’s fine being fucked in bathrooms and cars and never in Law’s bed.</p><p>    Days later, Law has Luffy writhing on the hood of his sports car in a desolate parking lot near the forest running trails. His loose shorts are pulled down to his knees as Law sucks him off. Luffy has a firm grip on Law’s hair controlling the pace for the first time. He marvels at the way the man isn’t even choking as Luffy hits the back of his throat with each thrust. Fuck, this is what heaven must be like. Luffy comes without warning and Law swallows him through it. </p><p>    He slides down the hood of the car to kneel on the pavement in front of Law’s throbbing erection. </p><p>    “Just stay right there, baby.” The only sounds around are the birds chirping and the squick as Law’s tattooed hand flies over his cock. Luffy opens his mouth and sticks out his tongue ready and waiting. The hand comes off his cock in the same motion, roughly pulls Luffy’s head forward by his hair. Luffy only slightly chokes as his nose collides with Law’s pelvis. The flutter of his throat sends Law over the edge. He spills mostly down Luffy’s throat but pulls out before he’s completely spent, causing cum to drip down Luffy’s chin.  </p><p>    Law exhales, fixes himself up, and drops to sit down on the ground by Luffy.  “Fuck, that was good.” Law laughs as Luffy climbs into his lap. “What do you want, baby?” </p><p>    “Tell me I’m better, daddy.” Luffy kisses up his neck stopping to suck on his earrings. </p><p>    “You suck cock like a champ, baby.” Law croons as he pulls Luffy’s mouth over to lick what remains of his own cum out of it.</p><p>    “No, tell me I’m better than him.” </p><p>    “Him?”</p><p>    “That I’m better than Kid, that you want only me.” Law pauses immediately and Luffy knows he fucked up.  </p><p>    “That’s not going to happen.” Law goes to get up but Luffy stops him. “<em> Luffy </em>.” Luffy recoils at the dark expression on Law’s face. All the feelings he’s been pushing down for months are bubbling to the surface. Luffy’s not sure if it’s due to the post orgasmic high clouding his judgement or he’s finally snapped. </p><p>    “Why the fuck not?!” Luffy yells at the older man as they both stand up. Law looks shocked at the outburst. Luffy is shocked, too, but continues. “We’ve been fucking for a year! You tell me how good I am, how good I make you feel. Why can’t you even say his name around me?” </p><p>    “What do you want to hear? That Kid is useless in bed? That he hasn’t touched me in years? That would be a lie. We have a great sex. We have a great life <em> together </em>.” Law sneers and Luffy snaps. </p><p>    “Why the fuck are you...why are you...fuck does he even know?” Luffy can’t even form a coherent sentence. The man in front of him has changed. His whole posture is different and he looks like the standoffish asshole Luffy encountered that first night.  </p><p>    “About you? No. That I do this? Probably. He’s not as dumb as he looks.” Law answers crossing his arms in front of him, setting up another barrier between him and the younger man. </p><p>    “I thought you…I thought you were going to…” Luffy chokes out </p><p>    “‘Going to’ what? Leave him for you? Don’t be stupid.” Law makes no move to leave.</p><p>    “I’m not fucking stupid.” Luffy clenches his teeth, hating the man for dismissing what he knows is true. “I know what I feel.”</p><p>    Law sighs. “I thought we were on the same page. You knew what you were getting into. I’ve worn my ring the entire time.”  </p><p>    “Why are you doing this?” The anger is subsiding in Luffy replaced with overwhelming sadness. </p><p>    “My personal reasonings don’t matter. I will not be leaving Eustass-ya.”</p><p>    “But I love you, Law. You made me love you.” Luffy can feel the tears welling up in his eyes and he can’t stop them. He moves towards the other man and his heart jumps when Law opens his arms to hug him. The hope is short lived, however. </p><p>    “Baby, I don’t love you. Yes, I love the time we spend together and the things we do.” Law smooths Luffy’s hair down. “You make me feel great but that’s all it is. Purely physical.” Law lets him go when Luffy pulls away.</p><p>    “But you said, you said you love me.” Luffy chokes out knowing what’s coming. </p><p>    “Baby,” Law sighs deeply. “It was during sex, of course, I’m going to say that.”</p><p>    “<em> Stop </em> calling me baby.” Luffy can’t hear it because he’ll never be able to leave. “Please, just stop.” </p><p>    Law pinches the bridge of his nose before responding. “Luffy. I thought you knew what this was. I love Kid, not you.”</p><p>    “But how the fuck can you be with me if you <em> love </em> him??” Luffy coughs on the word barely able to say it, his voice cracking. </p><p>    Law shrugs his shoulders. “I’m a complicated man and adults are weird.” Turning to get back in his car, he looks over at Luffy. The younger man has tears flowing down his face and Law pauses. “If you decide you want to continue this, snap me. But know, I won’t give you what you’re asking.” </p><p>    Luffy watches the car until it disappears from view. His heart screamed at him to run after it, to apologize and say he was stupid. He’ll be anything Law wants as long as he can stay in his life. But his brain stops him. He pulls out his phone and calls Zoro to see if he can pick him up. He needs the continued abuse. Needs to be told he’s stupid for believing in a fantasy. Needs to know he’s a fool for wanting something that could never be his. Or he may never recover. </p><p>    Luffy sits on the railing of the porch opening and closing apps ignoring the one thing he wants to do. It’s only been a week but feels like forever since he felt Law’s touch. Everything else in his life seems duller without those tattooed hands on his body. He opens Snapchat and stares at the screen.</p><p>
  <b> And you know damn well, for you, I would ruin myself a million little times.</b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Huge thanks to Eloha for their input and help with this fic! I was super worried as it was my first dabbling in writing Luffy in sexual situations. </p><p>Also it pained the KidLawLu shipper in me to not bring Luffy into their marriage but I decided to go full on angst and pain.  </p><p>I have a Curious Cat so feel free to drop in and talk OP! https://curiouscat.me/shelbsofawesome</p><p>Hope you enjoyed the fic and have a great day!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>